Drowning in Despair
by DismalOrc29177
Summary: (No harsh reviews) Always suffering from his own emotions; particularly love, Finn just couldn't endure the pain any longer. He runs away just to clear his head, leaving his friends behind. He then discovers the truth about something devastating. It causes something in him to falter...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

The feeling of happiness flooded everywhere, even the hearts of millions in this lively day. Everyone but one individual, he slowly drags himself to his home, his head looking down, feeling somber and depressed, he felt like that all the burdens in the world were on his shoulders, piling up every second. He drags that used to be red, lush and healthy roses to dragged, dirt sprinkled flowers with missing petals. His eyes were watery, he was trying to hold back the floodgates and keep it from erupting.

He could feel a vine full of thorns slowly wrapping itself on his heart. Every passing second it tightened and every time that a heartbeat was present, it bled more and more.

'Why does this keep happening to me?' He thought over and over again. He could feel himself getting himself weaker from thinking about it. He sniffled. He just couldn't think straight, he didn't even stop to look at the entrance to his home, he just mindlessly opens and angrily slams the door.

He went up to the ladder to his room, his dog companion wasn't there with him. He was spending time with Lady. He had then slouched on the bed. He didn't even know that the roses were still in his hand, he opens the window and chucks them outside. He angrily walks outside and stomps on them repeatedly, and used a match to light in on fire. He didn't even bother to put it out, he just let it burn. It was lucky that a heavy rain came and extinguished the fire, leaving the charred and burned remains of the flowers.

He closes the door and hears his phone ringing, he answers it, but he didn't say a word.

"Finn?" It was the sweet voice of Princess Bubblegum. She wanted to know how he was doing. He didn't even say anything he walked to a nearby window and threw the phone right of the window. Staring at the broken window in front of him, he feels so much rage inside him. So he took it out all on himself. He bashed his head to the wall until he couldn't see straight. He sees that the wall was splashed with blood, he took a knife from the kitchen and he cut himself on the arm with it. He stabbed the knife on the place where he bashed his head recently.

Emotions had done nothing to him but made him suffer, the one that did him in the most was love. He knew it for a long time, but he never could experience it. From the constant and nonstop rejections from Princess Bubblegum, and the confusing feelings of his flirty and teasing friend Marceline, he felt that he was slowly being torn apart.

He looks around and sees the damage he's done, his own emotions and feelings caused him to do such things, he could even feel the throbbing pain taking place in his head and the stinging feeling of his knife wound.

No one was there for him anymore, Jake had Lady, Bubblegum had science and Marceline had her ax bass, Finn had nothing but problems on his hands most of the time, and many of it were from other people who needed his help.

He was exhausted, nobody could ever give him a break, deep down he just felt like snapping and let his true feeling just run wild, regardless of the consequences. All this hero stuff was too much for him.

Somewhere in his subconscious, something screamed inside him. _'Why do you do this to yourself, you risk your butt just because of someone else's problems? I mean look at Princess Bubblegum, she gets constantly kidnapped by the Ice King. Have you ever thought that she could've taken care of it herself?! She could've had her mindless guards just protect her and all that biz, but she calls you all the time! If she actually showed them how to fight they would actually have a chance of protecting the kingdom more. They were beaten by a bunch of dumb penguins!'_ He was actually right, she could've done something about it.

'_I mean, if her people weren't so scared of everything and not exploding most times, they could defend themselves and not see the world as sunshine, lollipops and friggin sleepovers! I mean she calls herself a genius, she thinks she's little miss perfect but she actually doesn't know what she's doing, look at the Candy Zombies one time, do you remember on how you stopped it the second time?! Everyone had jumped and bit you, or how bout the time when her Candy sphinx lost control. She used my heroic DNA to just stop her own to destroy everything. Every experiment she did for whatever reason, always backfired! She's not smart! She should do herself a favor and stop being a know it all!'_ That was only Bubblegum he thought about.

'_And what about Marcy?! I mean she likes playing games and tricks and all that! But I mean she always wants to jack my brain up, all this teasing and flirting actually gave me the wrong idea, remember when you and Jake wanted to be vampires but we almost got our souls sucked by those ghost jerks. I mean she got you banned one time from the Candy Kingdom! Being chased by wolves?! Now that I think of it, that's just messed up! And she gets upset about her dad eating her fries one time! She could've like left a note or something saying that it was hers! I still remember how she caught that stupid guitar instead of me! I mean she chose something that could be replaced easily instead of a friend who could've died that day! My ribs were sore for weeks because of her!'_

All this mental discussion had went on for a long time, making him question some things about his heroic deeds. All he did was fix other peoples mistakes that they should've fixed themselves. He had went upstairs to wash the blood that was on his forehead. He looked himself in the mirror, he didn't see himself, rather he saw a angry stranger, frustrated with the world.

"I need a break from all this." He said to himself. He decided that he's going away for awhile, to get away from all the hero stuff and avoid his friends or anyone who would need his help. A vacation was something he really needed. So the blonde human packed whatever he could in his green bag, he took his sword, in case of self defense, and he went away. He didn't leave a note for Jake, he didn't know where he was going, all he needed was time to be alone.


	2. Friendly Face

Chapter 2: Friendly Face

Finn was walking based on what his instincts were telling him, he had no idea where he was even going. He left his home and no one knew about it yet. Either Jake would come home on his own to find out that Finn wasn't there and brush it off until the morning, or Princess Bubblegum would come over and find out why Finn just suddenly hung up on her and if she found out he was gone, then the banana guards would send out a search party to find him and see if he's ok, and possibly drag him home.

The weather was getting cold, the human boy could see his breath. He didn't care about it right now, so he just kept walking, anywhere that was far away from the treehouse and the Candy Kingdom. The weather was getting colder. Finn could feel himself shivering at the cold feeling of the wind suffocating whatever warmth he had left in him. He found a cave right in front of him, it was dark and empty. Right now, he just needed to sleep, get his mind off of some things.

Once the rain let up and became a drizzling shower, he was about to walk out, but as he laid there, he saw a fire in the cavern and someone was cooking a meal for himself.

His hair had a shadowy grey look, he had hazel eyes and a scar on his right shoulder. He wore a red sports sleeveless shirt with white shorts and grey sneakers.

Finn looked at the stranger, he looked back but he was surprised.

"I actually thought you were dead when I got here, don't worry I'm not gonna eat you if that's what you were thinking." He said to Finn. He smiled at the boy, knowing he had some company that wasn't anyone he knew or anyone trying to kill him.

"Who're you?" Finn asked.

"Names Alan, I live in a kingdom not too far from here. What about you?" He introduced.

"Finn." The human boy introduced himself. They both shook hands. "So why did you think I was dead?"

Alan had then pointed out something to him. "Well for one, this is a bear cave, you looked like you were in there for hours and you wasn't moving, and there was blood all over the top of your shirt. You just looked a bit dead."

"If this is a bear cave, why are you here? I mean no one wants to be somewhere like this."

"I was looking for the bear that lived here, I found him wounded and I had to put em out of his misery. He's been attacking the people who was camping here." He answered. "Anyway, what brings you up here? Don't you have like a home or something?"

Finn sighed, knowing that since he told his story, he'll have to tell his. "Well yeah, I got a home but, I ran away from it."

Alan sat on a rock that was near the entrance of the cave. "What happened, was there like a payment due?"

"No." Finn answered.

"Soul searching journey?"

"No."

"Girl troubles?"

"That's it."

Alan had stood up and stretched his legs, Finn did the same.

"So what happened, did like a girl dump you or something?"

"Well one time we dated, but that was a long time ago."

Alan had another guess "Your somewhat former crush put you through so much, and you couldn't take it anymore, no one was there to comfort you in your time of need?"

Finn nodded his head. "That's not just it. There's someone else too."

Alan hissed like he heard something that'll leave a mark on him. "A love triangle, those things are the worst."

"Yeah they are, I mean one isn't interested in me and the other just likes to mess with my head until I do something stupid."

"Man it's like they make your love life a wreck. So exactly who are we talking about?" He asked.

"PB." Finn said. Still holding onto the nickname.

"Who's PB?" Alan asked. Initials weren't giving him enough info.

"It's Princess Bubblegum." He said somberly.

"Princess Bubblegum!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew royalty like her, you must be someone important." He didn't sound excited, but rather he kept his cool.

"Yeah well anyway, she rejects me like usual but this time, I couldn't take it. After everything I did for her, it's like she doesn't really appreciate it." He expresses his feelings to a stranger, but he's a good friend now.

"I heard she's a scientist and always throws parties for her people. I also know about her failed experiments and how it messed up a couple of kingdoms and all that."

"Yeah, I had to be the one to fix her mistakes more times than I could count." Alan had agreed with Finn on that one.

"I lost count of how many experiments kept destroying a couple of things man, I stopped at 38." Alan said.

"I even had to protect her from the Ice King and she always sends me out to get so many stupid things for her. Most of them almost got me killed."

"Sounds like she just wants to bark orders at you and almost get you killed constantly. I bet you get frostbite when you keep saving her from the Ice King." Alan said to the human boy.

"Yeah I guess I do. Anyway, I was gonna ask her out on a date and you know how it turned out."

"Another rejection on your ass huh, so unlike all the others, this was one too many." Finn didn't respond, he just nodded his head.

"You can tell me about the other one when you're ready. You can crash at my place in the kingdom if you want."

"Whoa, are you serious?" Finn asked. He met this guy and he was letting him stay in his place.

"Yeah sure, I'm about to head out of this place anyway, so I'm gonna be jogging all the way there. We can make it a race if you want."

"Nah, maybe just a jog." The two jogged out of the cave and went towards Alan's home. On the way Alan said something else.

"Just to let ya know, I'm interested in girls so let's get that out there for a minute." Alan said.

"Fine by me." Finn responded.


	3. Crazy Good

Chapter 3: Crazy Good

Alan and Finn had arrived at the house, it was not like a mansion or anything fancy, it was just nice and moderate.

"The guest room is down the hall second door on the left." Alan said. "You could just go ahead and put your stuff there." Finn went to the guest room and set his bag down on the bed. He hears someone knocking at the door, before he could even get to it, Alan answers it. It was a group of children with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked with sympathy to the group.

"That meanie Link took our ball that we played with." Alan started to clench his fist in anger.

"He's still doing that again? I'll set him straight and you can get your ball back, ok?" The children jumped up and cheered for him.

"Who's Link?" Finn asked.

Alan was quick to say something. "Link is what you would call the town jackass, he's greedy, controlling and a lot of things I can't name right now, cause I got too much to say."

"Does Link always does this?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, anywhere he goes, he just wants people to be miserable for no reason. Well I'm getting tired of him already, it's time he learns this the hard way." He walked outside and Finn followed after him.

"What are ya gonna do?" The blonde kid asked. Alan responds by saying "I'm gonna teach him a lesson, you in or what?"

Finn knew this wasn't in his heroic heart to do something like that, but he wanted to release a little bit of anger.

"Heck yeah! What's the plan?" He said excitedly. Alan gave him a handful of stones. "Throw it at the windows, it'll lure him out to see what's happening, and when he does, I'm gonna bring down the house."

"Bring down the house?" Finn questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

Alan didn't really reveal much. "Just be ready when it happens. The house was on a cliff overseeing a part of the town, it wasn't close at the bottom had a large lake down there, and it ran deep.

Finn saw the windows and set the stones on the ground, he had one in his hand. He threw one at the window, the impact caused the part of the window to shatter. There wasn't a response he threw it a second, a third, a fourth. There wasn't any responses. After he threw it a fifth time, a old man with an angry face appeared.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! You better get out of here or I'll get the city police!" It was Link. He sounded drunk. Finn refused to listen.

"Not until you give the children back their ball!" He said. The old man left and had a soccer ball in his hand.

"Oh you mean this?! Why don't you try me and see what happens!" He stuck his hand out of the broken window that had the soccer ball.

Alan's voice came from a distance "With pleasure you son of a bitch!" Alan was in a huge bulldozer driving right from a hill, he smashed the house head on with it. The crash caused Link to lose the soccer ball and have it fall to the ground onto Finn's hands. Link went crashing down into the lake with his house to add at that.

"What did you just do?!" Finn screamed. "He could be dead!"

Alan just casually replies, "He's not dead, this is my second time doing this."

"Was he in the house on your first?!"

Finn and Alan rushed down to the lake where the house crashed.

"Nope, but we'll find out right now." Link was swimming his way out of the lake and got to the land on his knees, crawling away from the water.

Alan walked to him and said to Link "Y'know, you can be such a greedy man and a selfish bastard. Stealing from kids, taking things that doesn't belong to you and talking down to other people, treating them like they're unequal to you. But this time, I've really had enough of you, I've given you mercy over Glob knows how many years, now you're leaving this kingdom and you're never coming back."

Link was still crawling on his knees "What makes you think that I'm leaving? I'm not going because a snot nosed brat like you tells me to!" He screams to the heavens.

Alan groaned in annoyance "You're not a teenager anymore, grow up you inbred moron."

"Yeah, well guess what, I've had enough of you too little man, so die." Link had jumped up to slash Alan but Finn saw this and deflected his attack, Alan had lifted Link up from the ground using his hand, but he wasn't touching him.

'_That mind trick PB keeps talking about?_' Finn thinks to himself.

"You forget that I'm different from many people here and anywhere else. You even forgot my telekinesis trick that I used on you as a Halloween prank." He slams Link on a tree. And used his other hand to lift up a part of the house that looked like a jagged square, and threw it at his torso, causing him to fly back.

He lifted half of the house and had it levitating on top of his head. "Leave this place and never come back." Alan said harshly. Link had scurried off and ran far away from the kingdom as quickly as he could.

"Alright now that we got the ball lets get it back to the kids." They walked away from the disaster area and headed towards the playground.

"Alan let me ask you, you said that you were different from other people, what did ya mean by that?"

Alan only looked ahead and told him directly "The powers that I have on me are... abnormal. There are various types, telekinesis is just one of them, but there are other abilities than this. If this kind of power fell into the wrong hands, it would be massively destructive for the world and that's something I couldn't live with."

"Do you really use the powers like often, maybe once per day or what?" Finn asked.

"I only use it when it's necessary, like someone attacking or doing things that I could only do by using my powers."

"What about Link, I mean right now?"

"Ok that was unnecessary right there, but that was a seldom situation. I never use my gifts like that most of the time."

Arriving at the playground Alan sees the kids eagerly waiting for him, Alan takes the ball from Finn and shouts out "Guess what we got?!" He shouted happily as he kicks the ball to the goal, the children cheered and ran for the ball, playing and getting active.

"Thank you!" They all said in unison. They all continued to play their game.

"C'mon let's go man, let's get something to eat." Alan said holding his empty stomach. Finn's stomach growled as well. "Yeah man, let's get something, maybe a burger or a hot dog or something." Finn agreed.

"I know a place where we can get real good burgers and hot dogs." Alan went down to a restaurant and saw a hefty man with a thick mustache.

"Ah Alan!" He said heartily. "What can I do for my favorite customer?" He said happily.

"It's good to see you again Jim. I'll just have my usual and this boy here would have the same thing."

He happily smiled at Alan. "Coming right up for you and your friend here." He hurried to the kitchen to prepare.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

To which Alan's reply was "My friend that's Jim, he runs the place and cooks here too. I volunteer here sometimes and I eat here almost always. He makes really good meals. It's not just fast food but he's good with other types of meals. I like his fancy meals the most out of all of them. I gotta tell ya, if you wanna go to a place where it has quality food with reasonable prices, this is where you gotta go." He taps at the table to prove his point.

Jim comes out with two burgers served on toasted pretzel bread with bacon with a side of fries and a vanilla milkshake.

"Here you are Alan. How's everything been with you lately?"

"Everything's fine Jim, also I heard that Link is leaving the kingdom."

Jim face turned to shock. "Get out, is he really?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah he left and he won't be coming here again."

Jim heartily laughed "Well that's great news to hear, consider this meal on the house!"

"Thank you Jim." He went back to the kitchen. Finn went and tried out Alan's usual. He found a point of entry and bit into the burger, he felt his mind burst and his taste buds explode with flavor.

"This is delicious, I can see why you like it here." Finn said still munching on his burger.

"Enjoy it man. We can finally relax, or you can relax for that matter." Alan said. From that Jim came out of the kitchen but he wasn't alone, he had someone with him.

She was tall, she had long, luscious brown hair. She had beautiful violet eyes and wore her uniform for work.

"I'm telling you, he is gone, I heard it from Alan. He's telling the truth."

"Alan, is it really true, Links gone for good?" The brown haired girl asks.

"Yup, I know it and my friend here can say the same here." She blushed looking at Finn, his ocean blue eyes came in contact with her violet eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Hi uhh, is it true, Link's gone?" She asked timidly. Alan looked smugly in suspicion.

"Yeah it's true, he won't be bothering anyone again." Alan said. "I almost forgot, Amelia this is my friend Finn, we met not too long ago. Finn this is Amelia she's the waitress here and Jim's daughter."

They shook hands and said their greetings. Amelia realized that she was staring at him for a long period.

"Oh I almost forgot about the oven, I'll be right back." She hurried to the kitchen.

"Well it's about time I close up the shop, you can stay here for a bit."

Jim walked back to the kitchen, leaving Finn and Alan to eat. Alan had a pretty good idea about what was going on. Amelia had the hots for the human boy. He could tell, the blushing, the oven excuse, she had 'crush' written all over her. But if he said something, Finn could go back into the depression state.

Jim came out with one chocolate cake, and he gave it to Finn. "Courtesy of Amelia, I hope you enjoy Finn." He looks at the cake and then the kitchen where he could see Amelia peeking out the doors. He smiled. "Tell Amelia I said thanks." He said.

"But of course Finn, I'll send her your regards."

After they ate Finn and Alan went back to the house where Finn went into the guest room and slept for the night. As Alan was about to sleep he could only think '_Something's gonna happen... I just know it.'_


	4. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

Jake had left Lady's home and walked back home. Still smiling about what they did last night. He couldn't get it out of his mind, it was throbbing in remembering. That wasn't the only part that was throbbing about it.

"Wonder how Finn's doing?" He says to himself. He takes a bite of of a jelly donut that he snagged before he left the house.

Seeing the tree fort just up ahead he sighs to himself. _'Finally it's right there.'_

Jake went inside and looked around at the broken windows. He walked around in suspicion thinking about what happened. Maybe it was some hoodlums who've done it.

No, the remains of the shattered windows were sprawled mostly outside than inside. If it was hoodlums, the stones or whatever they threw would've been spread all over the floor.

He picks up a small shard, looks at it and tilts it from side to side. He then let it fall outside. Before looking about everywhere else.

"Did Finn do this?" He yelled out his name, but there was no answer. The house felt abandoned to Jake. There was no playing with BMO, no shouting happily, it was just dead silence. Before he could even go up to the room and check up on him, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a blood dried wall with a knife stabbed to it. It looked like it had blood dripping from it a couple hours ago, judging from the ground having small drips of blood from it.

He takes the knife and sniffs it, once catching its scent, he drops the knife in utter horror.

'_Finn_.' His mind screamed. He ran to every room in the house, trying to find him. He was nowhere to be seen. He ran outside and went out screaming his name. "Finn! Finn!" He repeated over and over again. He looked to his feet and saw Finn's phone, it was in pieces now. He takes the phone and places it on the front porch of their home, he then saw dead roses. It was all charred and burned, with a used match.

Whatever happened had to involve foul play. Jake's mind ran amok, he started to question if his brother was still alive or not. He couldn't bear this. His stomach churned and wrenched about Finn being dead. What if he was killed by thieves who covered their tracks, or what if he killed himself? That only sped Jake up faster as he ran on all fours to Princess Bubblegum's palace. He stretched up to the top room and saw Bubblegum asleep on her desk.

He shook her violently to get her to wake up. "Bubblegum, wake up, Finn's missing!" He yelled. She stirred a bit.

"J-Jake? What's going on?" She said weakly. Jake could only respond in rapid, fast paced words.

"Finn is gone, he's not home, please help me find him!"

"Finn might just be on an adventure, there's not a reason to worry, he'll come home soon." Jake wasn't even calming down.

"There was blood on a knife, it was his blood, I can't even think about it! Is he dead, is he kidnapped?! Oh Glob please help!"

"All right, all right. Lemme get something from the shelf and we'll go search for him." Bubblegum had gotten a tracker from the middle shelf.

"With this we'll be able to find out where Finn is. It looks like he's in another kingdom, so we'll go there and we'll check up on him." Bubblegum stated. This relieved him partially, at least he was moving somewhere.

He sighed deeply in slight relief at her statement. The probability of Finn being alive was high. Now he just needed to get him to come home.

From the corner of their eyes someone was floating above them. "What is this, some sort of stalking operation?" She said jokingly. It was Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum grunted in annoyance "We're going to find Finn. He ran off without telling anyone." She said. The expression on her face and the tone of voice she had was filled with utter annoyance.

"Before you find him, I have one question. Why do you even have a chip on him in the first place? You like stalking him or something?" Bubblegum immediately changed the subject.

"Are you gonna help us find Finn or not?!"

Marceline still had her smile plastered all over her face. "Sure, at least I'll see the look on his face when I tell him that he has a stalker on him."

PB looked at the tracker and looked for a red blip. "It looks like he in some other kingdom, maybe he's doing something for the princess there."

"Maybe he's clearing his head off of some junk." Marcy suggested.

"Why don't we drop in and maybe see if he's doing ok, we're his friends, we should be there for him." PB stated.

The three sought off to find their human friend. Marceline had one thought on her mind. 'What did you do to him this time Bonnie?'

Two shadows looked at the three setting out to find the human boy.

"So. They're out to find the human boy known as Finn." The sound was smooth yet deep. He sounded like the leader. The ringmaster of an operation.

"How should we proceed?" That sounded like the subordinate. His voice was in manly and sarcastic.

"Remain in the shadows for now, the three will lead us straight to him and then..." He stands up and looks at the sky. "We'll see for ourselves the outcome of 'his' response." The leader sounded pretty sure and confident about the objective. He looked quite mysterious with a silver mask that covered most of his face.

"Very well." The subordinate said. The two left out to find Finn by using Bubblegum, Jake and Marceline.

Meanwhile:

"That's why I ran off to clear my head." Finn explained. He was confessing to Alan about his friends and all the trouble he went through for them. He could only look in sympathy as he listened to everything.

"You may be the first one to understand what I've gone through. I mean you went through the same thing that I have."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked his ally. Alan took a deep breath and he spoke to him.

"A couple of years back, there was this girl I met. If you saw her, she would be someone who would be your perfect piece of life. I mean she's everything I could dream of. We were young and at the time, I tried to win her heart." Alan began. Finn nodded in understanding.

"That's the same way how I felt with PB." He remembered. The reasons came flooding back to him. Why he cut himself, why he bashed his head on the wall and why he ran away.

"I always looked at winning her heart similar to... walking towards a bright light and the path, the surroundings all bathed in darkness and it just felt cold. The light would keep you warm and it keeps giving you a reason on not quitting. Your hand stretches out, desiring to feel the light again." Alan described.

Finn only listened in amazement. "I always looked at it like walking the wizards steps. But listening to that, that's deep man."

Alan continued his story "Day by day I kept at it. I was the only one who made her happy the most. I did so many things for her. I sacrificed so many things just to see her smile, even if it's for a short while. I worked to the marrow of my bones and stepped over my breaking point just to get one step closer." Finn did the same thing with PB. Fixing her mistakes, and not complaining about it.

"Yet every time I believed I was getting closer to the light but it was just a mirage. I deluded myself into thinking I could find happiness with her. But she just kept pushing me away, again and again. I couldn't take it anymore, one day I finally confessed my feelings for her. She didn't return them, rather she let me suffer. I felt like I was an outcast because of her. I never reached the light, I could only see and feel the darkness that chased after me." He sighed. Even if he was a bit crazy or overly creative, Finn knew he was a man. A man with emotions and experienced the pain and suffering he had.

"I was so angry, so depressed, so humiliated. I ran away from her, from everything. I found this new kingdom, and here I feel loved, I feel actually needed. I'm happy here a lot more than I was in the past." Alan then looked at Finn and saw something in his ear. "What's that on your ear?" Alan asked.

"What are you talking about?" The human boy asked. Alan took something out of his ear and he showed it to him. Finn took it from him and looked confused. "What is that?" The young boy asked.

Alan looked at it closely, "To me it looks like a tracker or something."

"Why would anybody put a tracker on me?" Finn said in confusion.

"It looks like you have a stalker on your hands." Alan examined the tracker closely. "A really smart one. Y'know anyone who would want to spy on you like this?" He thought of a couple of his enemies, they didn't have the intelligence or the technology that was required. But there was one he thought of.

"PB." He muttered. Alan heard what he said.

'_A princess that crushes his heart and yet stalks him at the same time_.' As he thought about that, he crushed the tracker with his hands. "No doubt that they know what kingdom you're in, but they don't know exactly where. We just need to hide you until they go away." Alan planned. To Finn, it was questionable.

"But exactly where am I gonna hide?" The blonde human asked.

"Simple, I stash you at my place and you hide in my basement. I can repel them away. Next thing you know, bada bing bada boom, they're gone, you're away from them and you can get your head together." Finding out about the tracker in his ear didn't leave him with much of a choice.

"All right. Let's do it." On their way Finn said to his new friend "I owe you one."

To which his reply was "Don't worry about it."


	5. Predicament

Chapter 5: Predicament

Jake, Bubblegum and Marceline were now en route to the kingdom where the chip was last indicated. Bubblegum looked at the tracker and saw the blip disappear from the radar. "Huh?" She gasped. The blip had just disappeared from the radar.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. Bubblegum looked in shock. "Finn just disappeared. I can't find him anywhere in OOO." She kept scanning for the chip. Nothing came up.

"What if he found the chip and destroyed it?" Marcy said.

"Then Finn should still be in the kingdom. Let's just go down there." Jake rushed down there and set foot in the middle of the markets bustling with many people.

"By the way Bonnie, what did you do this time?" Marcy asked. She had a feeling that Bubblegum was the reason why Finn ran off.

"What are you talking about?" She asked irritated.

"Every time when Finn is usually sad and wants to be alone, it always has something to do with you." She explained.

From a far away part of the markets, two people were running and one of them had a white hat with bear ears. Jake spotted this and followed from behind, leaving Bubblegum and Marceline to argue.

He found a house where one of them went but he didn't see the second one go in. He sniffed the air and caught Finn's scent. But it felt faint and it was washing away.

Jake ran to the markets where he left Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. He explained what he saw and followed him to the house. Now that it was in front of them. Princess Bubblegum postured herself and knocked on the door.

When hearing the knock. Alan took a deep breath and said to himself. "It's show time." He opened the door and to his expectation, Jake, PB and Marcy were standing in the front porch.

"What do you want?" Alan said harshly. Just seeing the three was like wasting his time, how he wanted to slam the door on their faces, and laugh on the other side.

Bubblegum spoke in her regal voice "We're looking for Finn the Human and we believe that he is in this kingdom as of the time." She explained.

"Finn the Human?" He questioned. "Ok why don't I come outside and we can discuss this out here." He stepped outside and closed the door.

"So you're looking for Finn? Maybe he's going out by himself. Guys do need guy time, and ladies..." He eyed Bubblegum from top to bottom in disgust "... Hold us back. We just wanna be a man without being judged, and I'm pretty sure that we don't wanna end up in girly places for six hours. Makes me wanna blow my brains out, figuratively speaking."

Jake and Marcy had sniffed the air for Finn's scent and found some of it on him. Alan quickly covered their noses, to try and avoid detection, "Whoa whoa whoa! Time out man! What's wrong with y'all, smelling me like I'm perfume or something. Dogs get an excuse for smelling me. That's what they do." He said to them.

"Y'know something, I feel violated right now. I just have the feeling that one of you is going to sniff my ass. Getting sniffed in the ass is horrible. I mean you could feel the air just going in and out." He continued.

"Ok... Sorry about that, we just wanted to know if Finn was here or not." Jake reminded him.

"So could you please hurry up, we need to find and talk to him." Bubblegum stated impatiently.

"Well little miss sunshine. I'm sorry to have annoyed you. It's not my fault you got so many problems. No wonder you can't get a man, that's why guys look at you the wrong way, and it's hurting your sex appeal, you're too serious and closed-minded." Alan stated. He was stalling. That part was obviously false.

"Would you answer the question?!" Bubblegum almost screamed.

"Take a chill pill girl. Why you gotta take your anger out on me?! You the one with the anger management issues!"

"Do you know who I am?!" She screamed. Any ounce of patience that she had with this boy was lost. It took a lot of will in her body to not smack him in the face.

"Hell no! You're just another crazy chick I've seen today. Look here, you might be crazier than Engagement Ring." He commented.

"I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom! Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum!" She exclaimed.

"You're a princess!?" Alan first gasped, then shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't know. Don't care." He says plainly. He could see her anger boiling over.

"Listen girl, stressing out leads to zits and maybe wrinkles, learn how to go with the flow." He gestures to his face "This right here is natural, I was born like this and I took good care of myself and not do anything stupid to myself." He gestures to Marceline "She's another good example, even if she's young forever, she still manages to keep that good image." He gestures to Bubblegum "You on the other hand, you just don't. I'm looking at several and yet obvious plastic implants all over you. Pretty much your whole body is just fake."

"As much as I want to see you two fighting and arguing, we have other things to do. Listen we just want to know if you know Finn and if you know where he is." Marceline calmly stated.

Alan turned his attention to the vampire "I'll be honest with you since you're so nice. I will confess that I know Finn, he was gonna crash somewhere in a hotel but after he saw some sort of chip in his ear in the mirror, he broke it and ran as fast as he could from here."

"Any idea where he went?" Jake asked.

"I dunno, he ran to the southwest, that's all I know. When I first met him, he was all sad about something. Now that I think about it, I think pinky over here had something to do with it."

Jake sighed in relief. He knows that his brother is alive now.

"Thanks again. Y'know it takes guts to smack talk Bonnie like that. I thought I was the only one who could do that." Marcy complimented.

"Heh, she's not scary. She's walking candy. I eat that for I dunno how long." He opens the door and walks inside the house. Bubblegum walks up to him face to face and says "Well I never." She sounded appalled by this wretched boy.

Alan eyed her from her head to her toe again "And by the looks of it, you never will." He then slams the door on the princess. Leaving her bitterly angry.

Jake and Marceline didn't try to say anything, Jake didn't want Bubblegum to be all over him and Marceline was too busy stifling laughs to even try to speak. They took off in the direction with which they were told to. Once out of sight, Alan signaled Finn to come out of hiding.

"They're gone, even the pink one with the fake breasts and bad temper." Alan yelled.

Finn doubted that the plan would be successfully pulled off. But it managed somehow. Finn didn't say a word, rather he went to the guest room to lie down.

_'Even hearing them sparks his depression. He needs a lot more time to cope with this. I shouldn't think too much about it right now, I'll deal with that in the morning.'_ Alan thought to himself.

Meanwhile the two figures that were spying on the three finally found out where Finn was residing.

"So this is where Finn is currently residing. This is the home of that loudmouthed boy." It was the deep voice of the leader.

"Now that we have found Finn, shall we proceed with the plan?" The subordinate asked.

"No, the boy would detect our presence thus drawing unwanted attention, we just need to... test the waters before we can get to him."

"How so?" The subordinate asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to see if, the human boy is willing to seriously go against his alignment to save an innocent."

"So it seems he's alive after all huh?"

"Yes... It would be quite important this way. The plans require him to be alive. And besides... His mother would want him to stay alive."

"He is the last of the human race."

"Quite the rare individual indeed." The leader commented. "Our time shall come soon."


	6. Misleading

Chapter 6: Misleading

Finn couldn't sleep tonight. His body tossed and turned, his eyes opening and closing. Yet he couldn't fall asleep. His heart was beating into an abyss, sinking into the darkness. A cold tingle could be felt when he breathed. Their voice rang in his head. It repeated over and over again. He turned his head and saw that the time was 8 pm. He couldn't fall asleep or stay still.

He looked out to the window and saw the crescent moon. He deeply sighs just trying to clear his head. He took his pack and went towards the door. When he opened it he sees Amelia in front of him. Her hand clutching her heart and her eyes filled with nervousness.

"Hi Amelia." Finn greeted. "Uhh Alan's not awake, I'll tell him you stopped by." Finn was about to walk away but Amelia grabbed his arm.

"No. Finn I really came here because I was looking for you." She says, mustering up the courage to speak. She could feel her throat getting hotter by the minute she was with Finn.

"Really?" He questioned curiously.

"Well yeah. I mean I know I've known you for two or more days, but it's actually nice being around you. I was just wondering if you wanna hang out or something?" She merely disguised the hangout as a one sided date. Her fingers were crossed, hoping he would say 'yes'.

"Uhh ok. Where are we going?" The blonde boy asked. The look on the young girls face said that she didn't know exactly where.

"Uhh... Why don't we take a walk at least. I mean its a beautiful night for a walk." She quickly suggested.

Seeing that she was willing to muster up the strength to do this, Finn didn't decline.

"Sure." He simply said. They simply walked around. Exchanging blows of conversation. Both had lost track of time. It was quite a long time, maybe a few hours would be a bit logical for the time being.

They stopped on a hilltop overlooking the kingdom. The fluorescent lights shone in the night, making the view quite beautiful. They lied down next to each other. The stars were visible to the sky.

"It was really nice getting to know you Finn. You're not like many of the boys around here." She complimented him.

"I like you too Amelia, you're easy to talk to and junk." They turned to face each other, they both didn't notice that they were holding hands but what they did notice was that they were staring at each other. Their hands started to intertwine and their lips were getting closer.

'_Maybe love doesn't suck after all.'_ Finn thought. '_It just takes the right person to be with, maybe Peebles wasn't the one.'_ It was then at that moment they kissed. At first it was just the lips, but the temptation of lust had drove them forward for more. Their tongues danced around, her hands were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her hips.

'_I never felt this way, he's the one. I can feel it. Even if I've known him for a day, I can feel that we're meant to be together.'_ Amelia thought. At last she found her match. Even if it was quick.

'I was never like this when I was with PB, or Marcy that one time. She's definitely the one I wanna spend my life with.' Finn thought.

Their lips retracted, their lungs wanting to catch air. Their eyes were captured with one another. They finally felt love with each other.

Meanwhile:

Bubblegum couldn't help but growl at the boy that just foul mouthed her in front of her friends. The nerve of him, she could have him arrested for such an act. She was questioning herself on why she didn't.

Marceline had calmed down a bit after that "You ok Bonnie? You haven't said anything all the way back?"

She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm fine, I think that jerk was getting to me." She was still angry, somewhere in the recesses of her mind were thoughts on how to kill such an imbecile.

"I think he's pretty nice and a little funny." Marcy stated. "If you lightened up and not be so rough on him, maybe he would've told you quicker." Bubblegum couldn't believe that she was taking his side, this is why they never got along well.

She only grunted in response of her comment. "As if I would ever like him, he's so rude. I can't even trust him, he knows where Finn is, what if he's just leading us away from where he really is?" She questioned. "I'm going back, I'm gonna see if that liar is actually telling the truth." She angrily walked towards the kingdom, wanting to see it for herself. But Jake stood in her way.

"What are you doing?" She asked furiously.

"I've been thinking about this... All of it. I mean... maybe we should let Finn be alone, I.. I know that I came to you to help me but we should give him a little space. I know I freaked out a bit when I found out that he was missing. But it was only because I wanted to know if he was alive and safe." Jake calmly said. People get away from things for a reason, Finn was doing exactly that. So Jake didn't see a reason to bring him back right now. He believed that he'll come back on his own, with his peace of mind intact.

"No!" Bubblegum screamed. "He needs to come back home! He needs to be with his friends and talk this out, it doesn't make any sense running off without telling anyone!"

"It kinda does." Marcy cooly stated. "I mean don't you think that we've all been making him do a bunch of stuff, he just needs time to relax."

"Ok look. The kid mentioned a kingdom in the southwest and he's right about that. But if Finn's there is the question we wanna know. It's nighttime now, why don't we at least turn in at one of the hotels there and find him later in the morning?" Jake asked to calm Bubblegum down.

She sighed as if she was annoyed "Fine, but we're still finding Finn."

They were heading into the hotel and as the man showed them their rooms, it seemed that Bubblegum was more hell bent on finding Finn more than anyone else. Just what was she hiding?


	7. Urgent Matter

Chapter 7: Urgent Matter

Finn's Dream:  
_He could feel steady rocking back and forth as warmth caressed him, as sounds of comfort and safety were whispered into his ears. He couldn't see much but overheard conversations and seeing two blurry figures watching over him._

_A flash appeared and it seemed that everybody was scattering around, running to get control of a situation. Bombardments of heavy rain and severe thunderstorms took place as of the moment. Waves of water were hitting them and everywhere around it. The rocking became violent and fearful. When another wave hit them, the blonde could taste something oddly familiar: salt water._

_It looked like that everyone was aboard on a ship, someone was carrying him and shielding him from the storm. They were crossing the ocean. The ship couldn't last much longer, many of the crew were either overboard, injured and maybe dead._

_Screaming of many voices came everywhere. They were scrambling everywhere for safety. Just when they believed that it was at its worst, a giant wave had came up on their left side and looked big enough to decimate the ship and everyone around. There was a voice that spoke to him, saddened and scared._

_"I'm sorry-" But that was his mind could muster up before the wave hit its mark, washing everyone away, including him._

_End dream:_

Before it could go any further, Finn finally woke up, rudely awakened by his nightmare. He looks around in confusion.

'_What was that?'_ He thought. After the date with Amelia, they both parted ways and went home to get some sleep. He went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror he turns the faucets on the sink, watching the water flow down. He cups his hands, feeling the warm water and splashes it on his face. He rubs his eyes and sees his wet face. The water was dripping from the tip of his nose and chin. The nightmare shook him up a bit. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to it.

Finn immediately dried off his face and went back to sleep.

Morning came, the night went by quick. Finn put his signature outfit on and went to the living room. Alan went out after him.

"I can't believe you woke up before me." He adds. A smile was on his face. His personality, Alan's might not be perfect but he can be practical when he wants to.

"Morning man, what's up?" He asked.

He thinks and then he speaks. "Well from the way I see it, I accidentally broke my lamp after killing a spider in my room, played a little baseball and I'm realizing that all my balls were hitting a roof of someone's house and I had a dream about free falling, and I didn't pack a chute." He says sarcastically. "Just another day in my office."

Alan spoke again. "You went out without saying anything, but when I saw Amelia at the front door, everything was fine. Did she need me for something?" He asked.

"Well no, she came looking for me." He answers.

"She came for you? Ehh she did have eyes for you, so what went down?" Alan asked. Finn blushed at the thought.

"I was thinking of staying in this kingdom with her, I mean I guess I'm just..."

"Oh isn't this just great!" Alan said happily "You run away from a love interest, only to fall for a better and likable one. I'm proud man, real proud." He pats Finn's back, as an emphasis of his statement.

"So when's the next date?" Alan asked.

"I don't know I'm meeting up with her tomorrow." Finn replies.

"Well that's good, a second date, that's nice. Well I'm going out to get a couple things done, if you wanna come that's up to you."

Finn didn't want to sit around all day "Yeah man, what're we doing?" He asked.

"We'll know when we get there, for now let's move." Alan suggested.

Walking out, Finn couldn't help but think that a couple days back he was just a wreck, but now every shred of this place just brought his old self back.

Meanwhile:

"Thank you, please come again." The cashier said as a girl buys a bouquet of roses. She walks out of the flower shop with a blushing smile on her face. She sighs deeply in happiness.

'_Finn_.' She thought. Amelia and Finn were indeed in love and dating, it's going nice and steady between them. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She could feel herself on cloud nine whenever her thoughts drifted to him.

In the markets there she saw three people, a yellow dog, a vampire and a pink woman made of bubblegum. She was oblivious about who they were, so she still walked around.

The yellow dog appeared in front of her. "Excuse me, have you seen a human kid anywhere." Jake asked.

"Uhh I'm not sure what a human is."

Jake turned his attention to the roses. "Those roses look beautiful."

Amelia smiled at him. "Thanks, I'm actually seeing someone and hoping to give him this after our first date."

Jake wagged his tail. "Congratulations, he must be a lucky guy."

Bubblegum interrupted the conversation. "If you're done, have you seen a human boy anywhere?" She asked. They've been tracking him down for hours and so far there wasn't any leads.

"She doesn't know what a human is. Anyway who's the lucky guy?" Jake asked.

"Well he's sweet, nice and handsome. His name's Finn."

Jake and Bubblegum eyes widened Marceline came over to see what's happening. Both Jake and Bubblegum stood in place next to the girl with the roses.

"Ugh can we leave now, it's obvious that you drove him away for awhile." Marcy complained.

"Do you know where he is, we're his friends." Jake calmly asked.

"Well I don't know if he's still in the kingdom but I bet he's still hanging out with Alan." She said. She didn't know what she did, Finn didn't mention them in the date.

"Where is he?!" Bubblegum said all too quickly. She knew where he is, not only that, the boy that smack talked her had lied. Once she finds Finn, she's gonna do something about Alan.

"Calm down Bonnie, she already told us, if he's with the kid then if we find him, we'll find Finn." She sighed. Even if she had a point. But the girl had detailed information about Finn and the other.

"Fine, but she needs to be held for questioning. She's not in trouble, I need to ask her a couple of things."

Meanwhile:

"Well that settles everything for now." Alan said. Finally being finished with everything they wanted to do. Reveling in his achievement, he couldn't even see a townsman running to him.

"Alan! Alan!" He kept saying. Finn and Alan stopped in their tracks. Seeing the man panting and gasping for breath.

"Sir is everything all right?" Alan asked. He was concerned with the guy, it looked he saw something that went amiss.

"Princess Bubblegum!" He exclaimed. "She arrested someone!" He said.

"Did the suspect do any crimes?"

"No she merely questioned her, next thing she's being dragged somewhere in the southwest."

'How ironic. The place I sent them to is the same one an innocent is being held.' Alan thought. "Do you know who she is or what she looks like?"

"Well..." The man begins timidly "She reminded me of a waitress of a restaurant, she takes your orders most of the time when you go there."

That was enough for Alan for he knew who the person was. "Amelia." He said. It was loud enough for Finn to hear. The spark of action was taking place in his heart. "What are we waiting around for?!" Finn exclaimed. "We gotta go rescue her!"

_'So.'_ Alan thought. '_She saw right through my deception and found someone who knew that Finn was here.'_

It was then he spoke to the human boy. "Wait Finn." He said. "We gotta stay calm about this, we'll bust her out but we can't act up on it."

Finn was getting angry "I'm not gonna stand here and watch someone take Amelia away from me! Even if we just met, she makes me feel totally different. My heart acts all weird and bananiels. I gotta go after her!"

Alan spoke again "That attitude is precisely what Bubblegum and the rest are expecting if you found out about this. If you go in like this, you'll be caught in her trap. She's just waiting for you to barge in and act like what you're doing now. She'll then use her Banana Guards to detain you and there's nothing you could do about it." Alan remarked. He had a point. He could see that Bubblegum wasn't a fool, tactics and timing would be the only things that'll help them out on this.

'_They'll have a_ _search party at my home, I'll get rid of them later but for now, rescuing Amelia is the only thing I can do now. Even so, if I refuse, I won't be able to enjoy Jim's cooking as much as I'm used to.'_

"We gotta plan to do this, but it takes time, for now just grit your teeth, clench your fists and remain calm, we'll get her back."

"So what's the plan?" Finn asked.

"All right, first we'll need disguises. There's a mask shop, we 'll go there first. Second you'll need to change your weapon, I'm pretty sure they'll recognize that green sword you got. Next, a change of attire, wouldn't want your outfit give away who you are. When the sun goes down the Banana Guards will change shifts, so security would be a bit loosened. Less casualties that way."

This plan felt good from the start, the rest would be left for the future. They started to gather the materials they needed. Alan didn't need a fancy sword, all he needed was a dagger. He wore a black cloak with a silver mask that had a rain pattern.

Finn wore the same thing, except his mask was golden and it had an eclipse pattern. His weapon was also a dagger. The sun was going down, which marked their moment to make their move.

Meanwhile as the plans were about to be carried out, the two figures were spying of them. "The time is drawing near." The mysterious man said. "Our moment has finally come. It won't be long now."


	8. Dire Rescue, The Strength Of Love

Chapter 8: Dire Rescue, The Strength Of Love Will Prevail

The blood boiled in the human boy. His will to rescue the woman he loved would never be extinguished. Eyes were set on some sort of candy base. Groups of Banana Guards were either patrolling the base or going home due to their shift being over.

Alan looked around for any ways in with not much security. Going in the front door isn't a good idea. His eyes peered over a couple places and saw a ventilation duct on the left side. In other words: their way in.

"All right, let's move we need to get to that vent." Alan whispered. They crouched and went to hide behind a huge crate. A Banana Guard who was patrolling was about to come in their direction. When he got close enough, Alan grabbed his spear, yanked it and kneed him directly to the face. He then dragged his unconscious body to his position.

"We're here to rescue Amelia, let's knock out the guards who get in our way." Alan said. They walked to the wall and saw the vent on top of them.

"I need a boost up, Finn could you help?" Alan asked. Finn did what he could. Alan ripped the grate off and got inside. He reached out his hand and help Finn get in with him. They crawled around the duct to see a grate below them exposing two banana guards talking.

"On my go we jump down and grab 'em. We'll find out what they know." Alan said. He kept his eyes focused on the two.

"Now!" Alan signaled. The guards looked up at the grate to see two people drop down and beat them senseless.

Alan grabbed a guard by his neck. "The prisoner! Where is she?!" He said.

The guard stupidly remarked "I don't know what you're talking about." Looking around the room he sees a TV. He drags the guard and brutally smashes his face on the screen. He stomps on his skull and kicks his stomach. Then picks him up again.

"Aw man! Now how am I gonna watch my shows?!" He whined. Alan tightened his grip. "Tell us where the prisoner is, or you won't be watching any of your shows ever again." Alan threatened.

"In what form?" The guard asked in fear.

"You wanna know?" Alan asked. The guard shakily nodded his head. "I could gut you like a fish and watch you bleed to death, or I could gouge your eyes out and tear your ears off with my bare hands. What's it gonna be?"

"Ok! Ok! The girl is in the interrogation room, it's in the north corridor. No ones been in there, not since the princess, I swear!" He said fearfully.

"Where's the princess now?"

"She's at a kingdom looking for Finn the Human and some other kid. Please no more!"

"You're quite the squealer aren't you. You've helped me quite well, now you get to sleep." Alan said as he punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"We know where Amelia is, so let's hurry up before anyone finds out about this." He looks at Finn. Standing there completely frozen. "You ok?"

"It just doesn't feel right." Finn began. "I help anyone in need, but doing it like this isn't right." A feeling of guilt went through him. Alan had to think of something to say.

"I know how it feels." Alan sympathized. "The feeling of fighting people you don't wanna fight. And yet we have to for the greater good. Along the way we question ourselves: 'Are we doing the right thing.' Right now we gotta put personal feelings aside and do what's right." He said to alleviate Finn's confusion. "You still need time to think, and c'mon they kidnapped your girlfriend, you're obligated to rescue her." He pointed out.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess." Finn smiled. Bringing his spirits up a bit." There next destination: interrogation room on the north corridor.

The two went back to the vents to get to the north corridor. They see the interrogation room up ahead with five guards in the front.

"Ok we go at this like a team, with any luck, we'll be able to take them all out without raising an alarm." Alan stated. They ran out from their hiding spot and charged at the Banana Guards. One was running while holding the spear the wrong way. Alan charged at the guard, leaped on his shoulders and jumped off of them to bring a lariat from above, knocking him out. A guard was about to stab him, but he was able to block it by using his hands.

Finn saw the guard and pulled out his dagger and slashed the spear, breaking it in half. Alan used his half to attack the guards head with it.

One guard came at them both while the other two stayed frozen in place. Alan and Finn flanked him on both sides. They did the same moves simultaneously, they punched him on the sides of his head, giving him a headache. Kneed him on the stomach, jumped back with Alan kicking him in the jaw sending him high in the air, while Finn jumped and delivered several punches on either the stomach, chest or face.

The two guards were the only ones left. Their knees were shaking, trembling in fear. Finn and Alan charged at them both and bashed them right through the doors. The guards fell over, much to Amelia's shock and surprise.

"Amelia!" Finn exclaimed. "Don't worry, it's me!" He said taking off his mask.

"Put your mask back on, otherwise our identities will be compromised." Alan said sitting down on a Banana Guards head.

"Finn! Alan! It's good to see you two, what are you doing here?!"

Alan began "Well for starters, Finn got all pumped up to rescue you and I couldn't stop him. It's the 'power of love'. I think that's what people are calling it now. For me, I agreed to it, to save you, and my discounted meals at your dad's restaurant." He said while chucking small shards of the broken spears at a wall.

The three were beginning to run off, until the moment they were about to run out the room, the alarm was sounded.

"What the..." How did that happen?!" Finn said. He was both confused and angered. He looked around to see if any Banana Guards pulled the alarm.

Amelia then checked her wrist, "So that's what this thing was for." It was a glowing bracelet with flashing red lights.

Finn and Alan looked at it. "The bracelet, it was supposed to be a collar or some sort." Alan said with his thumb and his index finger on his chin. "If you leave the interrogation room, it automatically sounds the alarm, and with the chip Finn had earlier, no doubt that she tweaked it to triangulate your last known position."

Running footsteps of Banana Guards began to close in on them. Next thing Finn and Alan were fighting the guards. Amelia could only watch in fear, yet amazement and excitement. Finn and Alan working together to beat down the guards was truly a sight for her.

It was then a guard was holding his spear and running to Amelia and it's tip was pointing at her face.

"No!" Finn exclaimed as he ran quickly and pulled out his dagger and quickly used it to cut the side of his neck. The guard collapsed and fell to the ground, holding his wound.

"You ok?" Finn asked concerned. Amelia only nodded in response. Finn ripped the bracelet off of her wrist and chucked it away.

They started to run off but they weren't going into the vents this time.

"Alan I hope you have a plan." Amelia stated to the grey haired boy.

"There's a hangar nearby, maybe it's got a helicopter or something that we could get outta here with." He claimed they ran and saw a sign that said 'hangar' with an arrow pointing to the right. They went in that direction and saw a bunch of Banana Guards. Alan dashed in front of Finn and Amelia and reached out his hand and made a propulsion wave that knocked them all out and out of balance.

Running inside they saw the left side with the lights pretty much off, it looked like pure darkness on the other side. It was ominous and yet suspicious.

Right in front of them, they could see a chopper right in front of them. Just waiting to take on a ride.

They ran to the chopper and got in, once the chopper was being prepped for launch, the left side began to burst with lights and saw manually used sentry guns. Once they began firing, Alan looked to the ground and saw their 'bullets' that they used.

"Jawbreakers?!" He joked. "They use jawbreakers." He laughed hysterically as he got Finn and the others out of there. But his steering proved to be rocky and out of shape.

Finn and Amelia were holding onto the helicopter, "Do you even know how to fly this thing." Finn yelled, taking off his mask.

Alan responded "Nope. This is pretty much my first time." He says casually, like it wasn't a big deal. He took his mask off also.

"You're telling us this now?!" Amelia said.

"I can't go to jail woman, wait no... We all can't go to jail! You got any idea what they do to people like us, this ain't a dumbass Ponzi scheme or bank robbery! We sprung yo' behind out of a base! Watch, they gonna lock us up forever and throw away the damn key. Imma tell you this right now, none of us will do well in prison." Alan exaggerated.

"Well what now?" Finn asked, even if they completed their goal, what was left to do for them?

"Ok first up, we can't head to the kingdom for a bit, scouting parties will no doubt be on every corner, we'll get away until the heat dies down. As for the chopper here, we gotta destroy it, leave no evidence behind."

"Thanks again Alan, for doing this." Finn said shakily, he didn't feel well, it was probably because he killed the guard.

"No problem, as long as we survived the jawbreakers." He snickered. "I wonder what would've been explosives. I mean, step on their land mine and caramel blows you up!" He laughed.

Until a spark came to be on one of the rotors. It caused it to spin out of control and fall to the ground. It seemed like they took a chopper that was under maintenance and had a defective part.

"IF WE SURVIVE AND LAND TO THE GROUND, WE ALL RUN IN SEPARATE DIRECTIONS AND DONT LOOK BACK, WE'LL CONFIRM IF WE'RE ALL ALIVE IF EACH OF US SAYS OUR NAME IN CASE!" Alan said quickly. The chopper was about to hit the tree that was on the side. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The chopper hit the tree and slid violently to the ground, the rotors thrashed about until it stopped and broke off. Amelia was with Alan and Finn landed on the opposite side.

"Finn!" Amelia and Alan yelled.

"I'm fine!" Finn said loud but weak. They all ran and scattered into the forest. Finn wasn't the lucky one, he could feel himself drifting off into an unconscious state, as he kept running. He could feel blood dripping off from him, but he didn't know where. He used the trees to support himself until his hand slipped and he fell. As a result he blacked out.

"Well..." The subordinate said. "Looks like he survived the crash, maybe the others did too." He said looking down where Finn's currently lying down.

"Monitor them closely, mainly the boy, the mutt and the two will try to find him more than the girl."

"Understood. Consider me on it." The subordinate said.

"And one piece of advice..." The leader said.

"Hm?" The subordinate froze in place, waiting to hear his superior.

"Ensure that the pink one remembers Project X-7-9." He claimed before the subordinate left in pursuit. They left the leader and an unconscious Finn.

"At last, I get to see you again, Finn Mertens." He said while a bolt of lightning crashed on them both making them disappear.


	9. An Inconceivable Past, The New Future

**DismalOrc29177 here again. I've been writing this chapter for you all, I think this is one of my personal favorites for some reason, I feel that this will dramatically change something in the future. What will it be? Read along to find out. Also, I know I might be asking too much, but I can't sense the vibes or whatever without the readers leaving good reviews, I know its too much to ask, bit it's because of the reviews, that I keep providing more chapters and sequels for other stories. I would like to personally thank SouthRenegade, GoldTestament, GuitarMaster27 AnonymousXXX and everyone who followed favorited my stories. You all and countless others who read my stories keep pushing me forward in a positive way. Here's the chapter, the chapter that changes everything.**

* * *

Chapter 9: An Inconceivable Past, The New Future

"Ugh... Ohh." Finn winced in pain. He sits up to see a dark room with medical supplies, incubators and many things alike. We wondered how he got here. Was this one of Princess Bubblegum's secret rooms? No it couldn't be, it doesn't have a pink background. His hat was taken off and bandages were wrapped around his head. His torso and the wrist on his right arm was bandaged too.

"I treated your injuries." He looks to his right and sees a figure with battle armor and a mask that matches perfectly with it.

"Your friends are alive, they survived the crash. Your mission was a success." He walked closer to him. "We've met before, but you were a baby back then." He leaned back on a wall and looked at the blonde human in his eyes.

"I see, you're a striking resemblance toward your mother, you've gotten her looks." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked groggily. From that, he handed him a picture that showed Finn, and his biological parents, they all smiled together and the mother held Finn.

"These are your real parents. Your biological parents. I brought you here to explain something to you." The man said. Yet Finn remained silent.

"All right then, what if I told you, that your real parents, Princess Bubblegum and your fear of the ocean, and the extinction of humans was all linked to one event that changed everything."

"Event?" Finn said weakly.

"The Great Mushroom War. You don't really much about it do you? Looks like Bonnibel tried to get rid of the specifics that happened. The woman failed to realize that I'm evidence."

"Wha..?" Finn said confused.

"All right, perhaps introductions are in order. I am one of the survivors of the Great Mushroom War, that took place one thousand years ago. And I'm one of the few that knows about the extinction of humans and how it occurred. I used to be a human myself..." he looks at his hand "Until my humanity was taken."

"What does PB have to do with this?" Finn asked.

"This story will take quite an awful amount of time to explain." And so, the masked man told the story for the boy.

"This planet used to be a world where everyone was a human being, just like you. Yet the moment was shortly lived, when the outbreak came to the world."

"Outbreak?" Finn questioned.

"It was the outbreak that made the people you see today... Humanoids." The masked man was beginning to tell the human boy, the origins of how humanoids came to be. How they walk the land today. He planned his words to be concise and to the point.

"Originally, when the humans were still around when the outbreak came, several people had physically changed overtime. Most were either similar to one, or different from the other. Scientists were trying to combat this contagious disease as they saw it. But somehow, it kept leaking out and infecting more people. Even if they tried to quarantine them, the virus would still spread. It was at an early stage, at the time. But now, the viruses had now ended its contagious state and bonded with their hosts. As the Infected people grew larger in numbers, the humans were slowly and steadily decreasing. Almost falling into the brink of endangerment."

"What?" Finn said. Lamenting on the story, but he still didn't get it, not yet.

"Next, the humans and humanoids had 'disagreements' with one another. Over the years many repudiated one another, and many tried to kill the opposing's of. Which resulted in a war between the two kinds. They believed it was war, but it was nothing but genocide." The explanation of the Mushroom War was being told, it didn't even sound like several facts were either missing or kept out.

"War?"

"In the middle of the war, scientists had created a nuclear weapon that was used to destroy everyone and everything on the battlefield. They realized this war would never be won. That this would always be an infinite stalemate. Many who tried to either sabotage or convince the directors that this wasn't the way, all met their demises. The bomb went off to the main battlefields, and decimated this earth. You probably know the endless crater it made."

Finn remembered looking at the holo-book. The crater it left did look gaping. At least that explained the war, but what about his parents, and Bubblegum?

"After that, human beings and humanoids couldn't even win the war, so they both surrendered, and went their separate ways. Right then, this land, what they call Ooo, was built and created. Humans and Humanoids had lived with each other and tolerated their differences over the years. Now this, what I'm about to tell you will affect you: Your birth, their deaths, and your fear of the ocean."

Finn gasped, he felt like he wasn't ready, but in his current condition, he was in no position to ignore or run.

"Princess Bubblegum, the woman you know today, was a scientist in the past. Do you know who she worked alongside with?" Finn didn't answer, for he didn't know.

"She worked alongside your mother, who was a scientist as well. Your mother lamented the loss of the human kind, she and I knew each other, and your father... well you could say the same. When I recently turned into a humanoid, I desperately wanted to be cured to get rid of it. She dedicated those years to cure me and maybe everyone else. I never knew her intentions entirely, but I knew she wanted to save me, and everyone if they wanted. I stayed like this for a long time. Years had passed and I discovered that your mother was pregnant... with you." The masked man was going to reach the breaking point of this.

"As of then when you were born, Bubblegum wanted to see you as a child, but not in the way you would expect it to be, she wanted you for an experiment. When she asked your mother directly, she refused and hid you from the princess. When I was there in the kingdom, I wandered into the prison cells and saw skeletons chained or littered to the ground. I even saw a wall-scratched message that claimed that the prisoners were innocent humans who were being lab rats. Bubblegum tried to use them for several experiments, with which she believed was for the good of the kingdom and of the world. From cloning to 'enhancements' and so much more. All attempts failed miserably. It killed off many humans."

Finn hugged his knees. "It's a lie..." He whispered. "It's got to be a lie."

The man said without hesitation "It is the truth."

Finn was angry at him. "You're lying, PB would never do anything like that!"

"When I told your mother the truth, Bubblegum immediately commanded the guards to arrest us. We fought them off, they were quite pathetic." We left our home and found a safe haven where she couldn't get to you. The only to get there, was by ship, sailing to the ocean. That was where their deaths began. The storm washed everyone away, you and I were the only survivors. I thought you had died with your parents. But good fortune has shone my path once again. You were alive."

"No! You're just jacking with my brain! PB wouldn't do anything like that, she always took care of her kingdom and her peeps!"

"I've monitored you for quite some time. You've fallen in love with her, yet it was always one sided. She sends you on these missions where you go and almost get yourself maimed and injured. She used you to gather materials for her side experiments. She waited to see if either she could find a shred of human DNA she could experiment on, or if you died, she could experiment on you."

"Lies, lies! Everything you say is a lie!" Finn screamed at him.

"It isn't a lie Bubblegum had done so much of these things and-"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE JUST-"

"She never loved you like you did to her, did she?" That was when Finn submitted. There was no argument to counter this.

"In conclusion, you never knew the truth about your kind, or your family. All extinguished from the mushroom war and from Bubblegum's failed experiments. Your mother, your father and I ran away from her, to protect you. To keep you away from her claws, but even we failed at that. She knew that death would come to her and her husband. She was to accept death on that ship. She prayed that it wouldn't happen to us all. And if it did, she wanted you to survive. She gave you the chance to live as a human, to this very day. She embraced it, ready to go into the afterlife, and yet before she died, she looked at you with a smile on her face. She believed that, you would always become a shining example for the world." The story was finished and it was planted into Finn's mind. His heroic heart, was suffering and wilting from this. The woman he loved did this to him. What will he do now?

* * *

**Hey everyone, I finally finished the chapter, and there's still more to come, if any of you have any questions that you would like me to answer for this and any other of my stories feel free to leave them in the reviews and I promise that I'll answer them with honest feedback. Signing off...**


	10. Acknowledged Memories, Faltering Light

Chapter 10: Acknowledged Memories, Faltering Light

Alan and Amelia were still on the run from PB after breaking out. Alan didn't want those three meddling in his life, or hers. They will be looking soon, but taking the short time of anonymity they had right now shouldn't be wasted. He was going to deal with them now, but escorting Amelia home was something he should do first. He would've just done what he had to do on his own.

"Will Finn be ok?" Amelia said shakily. The crash really did spook her. The sudden defect, the spinning in the air, the height they were in, and the shocking crash that still surged through her body, it was like everything in her was moving violently. A nice long rest was what she needed. No doubt she'll shake it off soon, she's headstrong. She even worried about Finn, everything will be cleared up for her in the morning, resting up was now the only thing she could do.

"Finn's gonna be just fine, we'll check up on him in the morning, just get some rest. I promise I'll do what I can on my end." He assured her. They were walking to Amelia's home... Or trying to walk. The crash really staggered them. They had to support one another to walk and get to the town. They were slow, but they made it.

When Amelia was returned home, Alan went back to his own. He wanted to find those three waiting for him, so he can let his rage pour out on them. Something didn't feel right, the scouting parties wasn't looking for them in the kingdom. A pure coincidence? A wrong prediction? What about a new plan sneaking about? Heading to his home, he doesn't see anyone there waiting for him. The kingdom was swallowed in darkness. Suspicions filled the air. He wasn't scared, but he had to take some precautions. He took off the cloak he had, and he places it in the garbage can with the dagger. He still had his outfit underneath.

He opened the door to see all the lights off and stopped at the fridge to get himself a bottle of water, and an orange. He looks to the right and sees his apple. But it wasn't red, not anymore, it had a grey appearance. His eyes were focused on the apple for a bit. He slowly turns his head, and when he fully turned around, he spat the water that was in his mouth in front of the person in front of him and threw her on the kitchen counter, an outstretched hand was about to grab him but he got out of the way and ran at the source.

He attacked the figure and he screamed to the figure. "I'll tag your ass pimp style! I'll kick your ass, you hear what I'm saying fool!" He screamed until he muttered. "Stupid little..." He looks down and sees that it's just a dog. A dog with yellow fur. He smelled something and it was strong behind him. Strawberry. He turned around and grabbed someone and slammed them hard to the ground. The slam could be heard across the house. Close to the light switch, he flicked it and saw a vampire tackling him to the ground. He punched her and threw her off.

"You three again! What now!" He shouted. The three were either rolling in pain or trying to get up. He sees PB and grabs her by the neck. "I know what you did, and I won't let you get away with that!" He drags her to the kitchen and turns on the stove. He turns it on. He was ready to burn her with it, but somehow he just threw her away, turned the stove off and threw her to the side. It was probably too much for just self defense, it wasn't like he was in genuine danger.

Deeply sighing he leans to the wall "Why are you bothering me?" He asked. Jake sprung up, enlarged his hand and grabs him. He wasn't going to stand around, he wanted to see Finn, even if he had to wail on this guy.

"Where's Finn?!" He demands. He looks at the kid angrily. "You lied to us about Finn, so tell us the truth!" He ordered as Bubblegum and Marcy rushed to his side. When Alan was about to say something, but footsteps and a voice of a different man entered the room.

"Keh-heh-heh." He laughed. "A mutt who can stretch his limbs at will, do wonders never stop in this land?" He said sarcastically. The three turned around to see a tall figure with shaggy dark blue hair, pale green skin, gills on his neck and murderous, soulless blue eyes. His mouth had sharp fangs that could rip easily through tough meat or flesh. He wore a hood that covered his face, but he took it off so everyone could see what he looks like. He held a scythe on one hand, slung across his shoulder.

"Who're you?" Bubblegum demanded. What does the mysterious person even want. Even by looking at her, she could tell that he was entirely bad news. He had his weapons, an impulse to just butcher everyone he sees, and a sadistic personality written all over him.

He chuckled at the princess's demand. "I've been searching high and low for you princess, I should say its a pleasure to meet you. Hehe." Everyone's attention was now focused on him. "My scythe started to detect something delicious, don't worry, I won't let it kill you."

"What are you talking about, who are you... you creep?" Marceline said angrily.

He puts on such a smirk on his face. "I came as an envoy of my predecessor. I was going to deliver a message and be on my way..." He began. "But now I think, out of my own free will... I'll just bash it into your skulls." He got into a fighting stance, and was ready to strike. "Also I never got the chance to see the 'Hero of OOO' up close. The human boy, isn't he something? He has unbelievable strength as I've been told. Maybe he's a good candidate."

Jake let go of Alan and ran at the fish-man. He tries punching him, but he either dodges it or redirects it with his scythe. "Tell me where Finn is, or I'mma-" Jake was stopped in mid sentence when the man grabbed him by the head. He held him to his face, squeezing it slowly and painfully.

"You're impatient aren't you? Hehe... My name is Isonade. Pleased to meet you." He mocked. He used his scythe to sweep Jake off of his feet and throw him out of the door. It broke and he rolled to the ground. Isonade charged at him, head first and as Jake staggered to his feet, he gave him an unforgiving headbutt. Jake fell to the ground again. Seeing this, Isonade jumped and stomped on his stomach. Jake's breath was just crushed, all the air escaped his lungs and he heavily caught his breath.

Marceline started to fly towards the man. Not even turning around, he grabs her by the throat with amazing precision and strength. "So this is the vampire Queen who's also the daughter of The Lord of Evil, I must say you're such a disappointment, he used his scythe and sliced it through her back, leaving a gash in its place. She fell down. "You may be a vampire, the wound will heal quickly, at least it'll give me time for the princess. Keh-heh-heh." He walked slowly to the kitchen to see the princess standing, paralyzed in fear and terror. He also sees Alan. The more he could fight, the better, but he was here for a mission, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"So there's one more then?" He said. Alan had to think about this, should he engage him or not? The two were hostiles, it was unavoidable anyway. Alan tried to move, but he felt pain shoot through his body.

'The chopper crash, that really did a number on me, if I even fight him now, I'll be done in a blink of an eye. Looks like I have no choice but to back off.' Alan decided. "I'm not fighting you." He said.

Isonade smiled. "You're intelligent amount your peers, a wise decision." He looks a Princess Bubblegum. He pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Bonnibel, look at yourself. You haven't aged at all. You should be an old hag by now, it's almost a crime that you've maintained such a beautiful appearance." Bubblegum couldn't speak. She was frightful of what Isonade was going to do to her.

"My predecessor wanted me to remind you of something. Project X-7-9 will finally be tested to beings in this generation. And another thing..." He paused for a moment... Then began again. "They say mistakes and errors come back to bite you one day. In this case... They may as well be right."

"Project X-7-9?" Alan questioned. "What's that supposed to be?" He stood up and walked out.

"You'll find out, soon enough." With his message delivered evaporating water surrounded him and covered him. When the surroundings cleared up, he disappeared. Leaving them to contemplate what he was trying to say.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Finn was standing on a hill, it overlooked two kingdoms. He was remembering now as a child. He remembered, how his mother hugged him, sang to him, kissed him like a mother and he could remember the beautiful and comfortable smile she always gave him. And that nightmare, with the storm and the ship. It flooded back into his mind.

**_"I'm sorry Finn... This is it for us." _**She said apologetically. Saddened by the fate that was to come, yet she gave the human boy, her son one last smile that he loved so much. Even if she was sad deep down, at least she could die happily, knowing that she was glad to have a son. Her only regret was that she couldn't be with him and her husband. To see their son grow up to be a fine young man with such a gentle soul. Yet, this was it for them. The chapter of their time together was forced to come to an end.

The waves washed him away to a nearby shore. He was lucky to survive. The underwater predators that feast on blood, currents grabbing and throwing him around, and the constant drowning and rogue waves. Once he reached land, he crawled away from the ocean and into the wilderness. Hoping that he would never go near it again. It all became clear to him now. What the man said that linked everything in his dark past, was brought to the light. The dark secret was finally exposed.

It was too much for him to bear, it was overwhelming his mind. It was like his mind was going into a breakdown. Clenching his fists, he sobbed and burst into tears. In his mind, he could remember the kind and gentle woman and the lucky father that he was with, and... they died right in front of him. His heart was broken beyond repair. The truth was screaming its burning curse to his ears. He shook, he couldn't take it, not anymore.

"I'm done being her hero." He said coldly. His voice change into a tone of bitter resentment and malice. "From this point on I'm going to restore the human race and honor my parents." This was his goal. But how was he going to go about it? "I live... to DESTROY THE CANDY KINGDOM!" He screamed loudly. The birds that heard his screams, flew out of their nests, in fear and terror.

* * *

_**-The hero screamed. Just once into the air. It was a sad voice... An empty voice... And a voice filled with rage. The boy who bore the burden of his extinct race. Quietly turns a knife onto his alleged lover. The beginning of an invasion now lingers in the air. The retribution of the truth, the punishment of the past. Mourning for his dead family in his heart. The vindication of the human race, and of his family... A story of a new Finn... begins now.-**_


	11. Severing Ties, Boiling Hatred

Chapter 11: Severing Ties, Boiling Hatred Deep Within

Isonade had came back from his objective, with a murderous and satisfied look on his face. He held his scythe covered in blood. Some of it dried up on the blade.

"You're back already?" The masked man said. He wasn't surprised about his timing. But maybe small talk could lead to something that his partner would say.

"It was actually fun, only downside is I couldn't cut the Princess to shreds. Keh-heh." He chuckled.

"Well... I won't argue with that one... But you won't have to worry about killing her yourself." He said.

"Hm?" He looked confused. What was he saying. He was always so mysterious and serious.

"Finn has decided to dispose of the Princess himself, darkness has finally consumed and corrupted his pure heart." He answered. He looked at Finn, staring outside.

"How do we know that he's serious, what happens if he hesitates?" Isonade doubted. This little hero boy he and his superior followed just now embraces the darkness that surrounds him.

"He won't." He answered cooly. He even remembered what he and Finn were talking about.

* * *

Flashback:

"Finn, I want to know something." He said. Finn's back was turned to him, he only stared what was ahead of him.

"Now that you've realized the truth, you could continue your mothers work and strengthen the Candy Kingdom." He suggested. "I'd like to know the truth... what are your intentions."

Finn didn't even try to look at him, he stood in his place. "My mothers life showed how she gave everything up to protect me and Dad and you... But my grief at losing her is deeper than anything I could imagine." He rubbed his forehead. "Now that I've found out, I refuse to continue my mothers work and protect the Kingdom." He said coldly and bitterly.

"And you're sure of all this?" He asked suspiciously. "You would ignore what your mother worked so hard to accomplish?"

"You told me the reason that she gave up everything... was because her family was more important than the Kingdom." The masked man paused, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"And I feel the same, that my own family is more important than anything else. Bubblegum tried to force my mother to make me a lab rat. It wasn't just her who chased her to her death, but all the people who lived in such a Glob damn kingdom!" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His anger was clearly boiling over. Being reminded of her made him lose it. "They are all RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING!" He screamed.

"I'll show them all, I show them my pain, my grief, my anger, and..." He turned around to look at the masked man. A deadly, murderous, heartless glare that even soulless and apathetic people would shiver in such refined terror. "To experience my suffering." Finn answered.

Beneath the mask, he couldn't help but smile.

Flashback Ends:

* * *

"From the moment one is brutally betrayed by the people they love, they'll learn the true meaning of hate." The masked man said.

Isonade had to go with his superiors belief. If he says its legit, then he should acknowledge it too.

"Finn isn't a hero anymore, he's the ultimate avenger, no one can stop him now." He claimed confidently.

Finn saw a picture of his mother and father, he placed his bear hat next to it, paying his respects. When he saw the face of his parents, he could feel a piece of true happiness, how he wished he got to know them.

The masked man had walked to the human boy. "What was my father like?" Finn asked. He was calm... for now, but when lamenting was over, he was going to destroy everything in his path.

"Your father was a farmer. A hardworking individual, a dedicated father, a loyal husband, and a true friend." He answered. He placed his hand onto Finn's shoulder. He left his bear hat next to the photo, he wasn't going to wear it. He wanted it to be a memento

Isonade had waited for his next orders.

"We have a test for you, to see if you're serious about your revenge." Finn listened to him. He didn't care if it was a test, he will prove that he's ready to carry out his task.

"We will destroy an entire kingdom, but I believe you know the kingdom greatly, I want to see for myself if you can say what you mean." He answered.

"What kingdom?" He asked.

"The fire kingdom, we know your past relations, we'll see if you've got what it takes." He answered.

The man with the mask did have a point, the first part to the path of revenge was to sever any bonds you have with people he knew.

Finn closed his eyes and thought quietly. 'I will show them the pain and suffering I went through, I'll do what has to be done.'

The three walked to the edge of the fire kingdom. Isonade covered himself and the three in a water like barrier that shielded them from the fire.

Finn went to another entrance that had a lot of guards. He sheathes his cursed sword and points it to the guard in the front. The light around the kingdom blacked out for some reason. Signaling Finn to murder each and every guard he sees, and if innocents were around, then no witnesses should squeal about this.

And if he was blasted, the barrier Isonade created protected him. Everyone was falling, one by one, Finn didn't feel any regrets, he knew what he was doing, he just didn't care.

Isonade and the masked man were looking at the princess in her throne. "Next." She said. Flame princess was sitting on her throne, and The masked man had signaled his partner to begin. He threw a poison laced senbon at the princess, she fell to her knees. She weakly screamed. "Guards!" But they didn't come. To her luck Cinnamon Bun was coming for her, with his fire wolf.

Isonade saw this in placed him in a giant water bubble, the fire wolf died and the bubble had a smokey appearance. Isonade went inside and when he came out, he had cinnamon essence all over his mouth. "Just how I like my food, well done." He laughed. Flame princess was about to say something, but she was attacked in her pressure points, disabling her ability to speak or move. She could only see herself being picked up, forcing to stand up. Finn walks slowly to see Flame, Isonade and the mysterious masked man in the throne room. His sword was in one hand.

"Do you have anything left to say to the Princess of Flames?" He said. Finn only brought his sword down on her. She lied there dead and lifeless. His test was finished and he slowly walked away from the room. Only thing that lingered was Finn's thoughts.

"Isonade." The man said as if it was a signal.

Once out of the kingdom, a giant tidal wave engulfed the flame kingdom. Anything that confirmed its existence was erased. The fire kingdom was gone... Permanently.


	12. The Family Truth

Chapter 12: The Family Truth, Finn's Unbelievable Decision

Alan was now dragging Jake and Marceline into his home, who knew he could end up into something like this. "The dog is heavier than the chick. Why is this happening to me?" He complained. He set Marceline on the couch and sees Bubblegum still standing in the same spot, shaking in fear.

Alan groaned, not at the whole situation, but taking care of 'her'. "C'mon Pinky, he's gone, you can get the hell outta my house now." He said, trying to push her out. But she wasn't budging, "What's on your diet anyway woman." He then carries her and places her in front of the window in the living room.

She felt weak at the knees and was about to fall until Alan caught her and carried her to his room. He places her on the bed. He covers her with some blankets and held her hand. 'It's like she's in shock. Looks like I have to play doctor for everyone now.' He left Bubblegum and went downstairs to see if Jake and Marceline were fairing any better.

Jake was groaning, he was stirring in his sleep. At least he wasn't dead. "Dog, wake up." Jake responded by shooing him away. "So we're playing the 'shoo' game?! Ok we'll do that."

He ran to the kitchen and turned the faucet on the sink so it was running hot water. Once he covered the drain, the sink was filled with hot steamy water. He carried Jake to the sink, this will wake him up.

He dunked Jake in the water, from the moment Jake touched the water, he woke up, thrashing about and trying to get out of the water, but Alan's hands were keeping him down.

"ARE YOU AWAKE NOW! ARE YOU AWAKE NOW!" He screamed. It went on for a few seconds until he finally let him go. Jake immediately got off of the sink, gasping and panting.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jake screamed.

"Oh good, you're awake could you help me with the two girls, they need some help too." He said causally, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the wet dog to dry off.

When he went to check on Marceline, she found her sitting up on the sofa. "Feeling any better?" He asked. She clutched her head. "Yeah, who was that guy?" She asked. Her head was in pain.

"I dunno, but I remember him saying that he was Isonade, or something. He was mainly focused on Pinky." He answered.

"You mean Bonnie?" She asked. She tried to stand up but Alan held her down. "Easy, that fight staggered you, whatever that guy did to you, can cause serious damage, even to immortals. Lemme give you some medicine, and then we'll figure out what to do next." He found some ointment and rubbed it on her back. Making the pain go away.

Marcy was able to float up and stretch. Alan walked upstairs to see if PB was snapping out of it. He opened the door to his room, and found Bubblegum shivering under the blankets.

"Pin- err... Princess Bubblegum, are you feeling ok?" He asked. This wasn't a moment to be disrespectful or annoying. Seeing the princess so fragile and scared, he couldn't help but sympathize for her. He reached out his arms and held her. "He's gone, he's not gonna hurt you now." He said softly.

"You... d-don't u-understand." She forced herself to say something. Every passing second she gripped the sheets tighter and tighter.

He sighed, footsteps came along and the vampire Queen and the yellow dog. "Good, can you two help her or something, because I think that..." The sentence was short lived until she spoke.

"Project X-7-9, an experiment that..." She said but froze again. "What's the experiment? You need to tell us." Alan said to her. "W-where's Finn?" She asked.

For Alan, he had to come clean "I don't know anymore, after what we did... and the chopper crashing, I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean by a 'chopper crashing?'" Marcy asked. Folding her arms.

"Me and Finn broke into the base, rescued Amelia because you all arrested her and when we tried to escape, we crashed." He answered. Jake grabbed Alan. "You made my bro do something like that!" He screamed. Alan grabbed him by the throat. "It was because of you!" He chucked Jake out of the window and went out after him. Alan and Jake were about to fight until Marceline, who was carrying Bubblegum on her shoulders got into the middle of them. "Stop it! Both of you!" She said.

"This isn't the way to do this, we just need to find Finn even if it..." Marcy was trying to calm them down and another voice entered the conversation, coming from the air. "You all scream for the boy like animals, yet you all turn and attack each other." When that sentence was spoken, a lightning flashed appeared to their side, revealing the masked man.

"Who are you?" Alan asked. Seeing that he's from a distance. "My name isn't important at this point, what matters is that I want to talk to the princess about Finn." When he said his name, their eyes perked up, indicating that he has their full attention.

"Finn?!" Bubblegum said as she got off of Marceline. "Where is he?!" She demanded.

He slightly laughed at her statement. "Heh heh I merely came to talk to you first. I wanted to know, how did you hide the truth from him this long? You sparked my interest Princess." He stated. He was just waiting for something to happen.

"What truth?" Alan asked. This was confusing for him and everyone else.

"Ah... Of course, you don't about Finn's real parents, although the princess knows a great deal about them. As I told him about it, he won't come back."

Jake growled "So you know where he is!" He said. He violently stared at the man. To which he mockingly replied "Maybe." That was enough for Jake he charged, his fist ready to knock his mask off. When he was about to make contact, he dodged it and landed blows on his wrist, elbow, collar bone and the back of his neck. Jake was in serious pain, but he couldn't show it, as his body just collapsed and fell to the ground, he couldn't even scream in pain.

Everyone looked in fear and awe. This man took down Jake as if he was nothing to him. "Hm, so you're his adoptive brother? I expected more from you." He said disappointed with his opponent. Couldn't even give him a thrilling fight.

"What did you do?" Alan asked. He couldn't believe that one man could only use so little hits to knock one person down and out for the count.

"A technique that specializes in aiming for pressure points, rendering the victim in a temporary paralysis." He explained. "Though he was lucky, in pressure point fighting, I could've killed him by aiming for other spots like the temple of his skull." He grabbed him, and he threw him to the group. "I believe this mutt belongs to you."

"You ok?" Marcy asked. "He'll be fine, it'll wear off, but give him some time." Alan responded. Jake still looked conscious but his body would be out of commission for awhile.

"Now then, allow me to tell you all the truth about Finn's parents and what his decision came to be. This story will indeed take a long time so..." He jumped up and landed on the awning. "I'll need to sit down." The explanation was now being told, no detail was left out. Once he finished the only questioned remained was; What are they even feeling right now?


	13. A New Heart Of Darkness

Chapter 13: A New Heart Of Darkness

After the whole destruction of the kingdom, Finn was going to the base where Amelia used to be held. From there he saw more Banana Guards than before. He bit his lip. Seeing their very existence, fueled his rage. His sword gripped tightly on one hand, his vengeful bloodlust and deep hatred in his mind. There was so many down there, waiting to be killed. Without hesitation, he charged to the base, seeing so many of them, he didn't know who to kill first, when he saw that he was close to one he stabbed him in the heart, another guard was in front of him, he broke his neck. A third one appeared and tried to attack him, Finn redirected his attack and slashed him right in the face.

He jumped to the other group, once he landed, he slashed a guard in his back, broke a couple spears in two strikes and pierced their hearts, he could even feel their dying pulses coming from his sword.

He sees a guard about to pull the alarm. He went about this in an unexpected way. He threw his sword at the guards face, when he walked forward to retrieve it, he sounded the alarm for the dead. He wanted them to know he was there, he wanted to know that there friends were dead. The more that came to him, the more he can get to kill.

Little by little, Banana Guards lives were being erased brutally and quickly. So many of them, massacred at the hands of a once former hero. When more guards were murdered, the survivors were questioning if they could do it. The remaining decided to run away, but Finn wasn't going to let them get away at all.

He chased after them, killing two guards instantly. The last guard was stumbling, but still running. Finn lunged at him, turned him around and grabbed him by the throat. Grabbing his neck tightly, viciously strangling and taking his breath away. The guard kicked, thrashed, clawed and shrieked through the choke, to free himself, but it was all for naught. He slowly died, life escaped him, nothing remained but a new corpse to add to the plenty.

The base fell quiet, no one else made a sound. Finn's heavy breathing and his footsteps were the only things heard. He checked the rooms, to see if more of them were alive, cowering in fear. He walked and walked, until he heard something. He was going to check it out, until he felt a sharp pain. He clutched at his torso, feeling the pain shoot up his abdomen and his ribcage. 'This won't stop me, nothing will.' He violently thought. With a look of seething rage burning into his face.

He found the room that made the sound. He knew without a doubt it came from there. He slowly opened the door and saw that it was Peppermint Butler. When he saw Finn, he was relieved.

"Oh goodness you scared me." He began, unknowing of the situation. "There's someone here, killing so many of the guards, I do not know who's doing it but my word, it's a great comfort to know you're here." He said confidently, as he believed Finn was going to take care of the villain.

"You know, it's a funny thing, cause I think I might know who's doing this." He claimed sickly and evilly.

"May I ask who?" Peppermint Butler asked. That was enough for Finn, as he threw his sword and it pierced the butlers arm, and stuck it to the wall.

"Me." He answered. A proud smile on his face could be seen, as he looked around the room and saw a war hammer.

"Finn, what's the meaning of this?" He said frightfully. Finn did all of this, it was unbelievable. He was going to kill him, even though he used to be immortal. After a dark spiritual ritual that went wrong, he was stripped of his immortality and spent a couple weeks trying to get it back.

He dragged the war hammer to the ground, it wasn't heavy for him, it was like a killer dragging an axe on a wooden floor.

He was close to his prey, waiting to savagely kill him. He lifted the hammer ready to give the blows.

"No! No! No! Sto-AAAHHH!" Peppermint Butler screamed as he was being beaten to death with the hammer. Every blow, every feeling of pain shooting all over. His body was cracking and breaking every time he was hit. It was by then nothing but broken pieces of Bubblegum's former butler was left.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"You're lying! You're making it up!" Jake yelled, even if his body wasn't moving for him. He looked at the masked villain with hate filled eyes.

"No... No way..." Marcy said in disbelief. He couldn't believe her friend, her weenie would do something like this, and have a backstory, a past that was emotionally destructive.

"What I'm telling you is the straightforward truth. That is the truth about Finn's past. Finn's mother abandoned her duty as a scientist of the Candy Kingdom. To protect Finn from being Bubblegum's lab rat. She died for her son. She died trying to protect him."

"So if what you're saying is true and Finn knows it... Why won't he come back to us?" Alan said.

"Heh... As Finn's friends and comrades, you think you know his true feelings... But you couldn't be more in the dark. You're foolish to think something like that." He berated them all for believing something like that. It just made them look ridiculous.

"He's the man who'll restore the human race, a true man of darkness and rectification. The ultimate avenger." He claimed.

"I... I don't get it... Why... Why would he..." Jake was breaking down, he couldn't believe his own brother, would fall into something like this. "How could this happen?... Why would he choose?..." He couldn't even finish. Everyone cared about Finn, but this was too much for Jake, it impacted him most of all.

"It couldn't be helped, over the years his mind was slowly breaking. He even kept such a journal that recorded his every thought. Every page, every sentence indicated that he was on the edge of his emotional stability." He claimed. He even showed the book to them all before disintegrating it. "When I looked at this book, it told every piece of all the adventures and secrets he had. The last page, it was as if a madman had wrote it. Tears and drops of blood covered the pages, and so he believed running from you all would be a safe haven for him. A rehabilitation procedure where he could get better." He explained.

"Marceline, I believe you know the loneliness that I speak about for Finn. Alan, Jake I can tell you two wish to save him. Even if you two aren't related, you think of him as a brother." He claimed. He could see right through them. It was like he was toying with them psychologically.

"Finn shouldered the burden of the human race and his mental stability and plans to stab his anger deep into the land. That anger, that rage, that is his friend, his weapon, his brother and the true source of his strength... This is the true Finn! He chose this path all by himself."

From finding out the truth, it's like the world and their minds, was turned and twisted inside-out. A feeling of sickness filled the air and flooded their lungs and slowly breaking their hearts.

He continued. "You'll all fight Finn one day, or maybe... I could just throw him at you."

"Finn will never fall so low! You're just using him!" Bubblegum yelled. Her anger boiled over at hearing that masked creep going on about Finn's revenge. "And what did you do to him all these years?" He retaliated.

"Wait a minute, where do you fit in all of this? What's your motive to destroy the Candy Kingdom?" Alan asked. He had a point. Where did he fit in all of this?

"If I was forced to make a decision, I would probably be the 'diplomatic voice' for him." He was still spewing riddles. Another trick up his sleeve.

"Diplomatic... Stop playing games what are you doing for real?" Marceline shouted.

The man sighed. "Telling you now is useless, I'll reveal what you want to know in fitting circumstances. I must say it was nice, to talk to you all." He concluded.

"Sayonara." He said as lightning came down on him. He vanished. The four was left there, thinking what will they do now. This was a heartbreaking moment. It couldn't be real, but even if they keep saying one thing that contradicts the other, the truth will always exist.

A beep could be heard from Bubblegum's pocket. She pulled it out and it indicated that a base was being attacked.

"What's wrong?" Marcy asked.

"One of my bases is being attacked, it... It couldn't be." She said. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't hide from it.

"Look, I know you don't wanna believe this, but he's down there, murdering your guards, we gotta see him and stop him." Alan said. He wasn't a fool, he knows what's going on. He wasn't going to mask the truth, rather he's going to face it like a man. He didn't know about Jake or the others, but he hopes they feel the same way. They had to get moving, too see him before it's too late.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your reviews please.**


	14. Face To Face

**Hi everyone I'm here with another chapter, sorry for the wait, I had take care of a couple important things and try to keep the story moving...**

**On one of the reviews I've read, there was a reader that wrote 'Is Bubblegum Finn's Mom?' To the reader, I would pretty much say no. Bubblegum wasn't really human in the first place, she was born mutated, and Finn's a human, I don't think humanoids could give birth to pure humans, and there'a a couple more reasons why, but they're escaping me right now... This way to answer the readers questions in a hopefully nice way...**

**i don't wanna bore you with my opinions right now, so here's the story...**

* * *

Chapter 14: Face To Face

Finn had just finished his deed, murdering Peppermint Butler. When he did it, he felt as if a wave passed through him. He only smiled as he walked out of the room, he saw the masked man waiting for him.

"I'm going to the Candy Kingdom." He said. Then the pain from his torso came back again. He clutched it and fought back tears as the pain surged through it. By then the masked man appeared next to him, observing his actions.

"You said you'd go the Candy Kingdom. Don't." He advised. "First you need to recover, your body isn't properly recovered from the crash, I can tell that your body is starting to give out, we would need you prepped and ready for Project X-7-9." He said. This was just a recommendation, not a command. He wasn't going to get in his way, he's wanted to see what the boy will do.

"Oh and one piece of advice... Your friends are coming for you, to see you again. If you wish to see and become embattled with them, remain here." Finn walked off and waited for them, if it means that he gets to kill Bubblegum, then he couldn't be happier.

"Sir." Isonade had came back to his predecessor to await further orders. He was loyal to him, his motives were never questionable.

"How did it go?" The man asked.

"As expected he massacred everyone here, those guards didn't even give him one scratch." He said. Isonade was spying on the human boy, seeing what he was capable of. "Do you smell mint?"

Finn interrupted him. "It's my breath." After killing Peppermint Butler, he took two chunks of his head and began eating one of them, he would save the second for later.

"Heh heh heh. He's becoming more and more focused on his revenge." Isonade claimed. This was entertaining for him, but he really wanted to see the real episode, where Finn reunites with his so called friends, and show them how much he 'missed' them.

"They're coming soon, let's watch this from a safe distance." With that they disappeared and watched what will happen from a distance.

Finn was left alone, thinking of the nightmare that played over and over again. The ocean, he remembered that Jake tried to help conquer his fear. He remembered hearing him say to let it hold him like a child. Now after discovering his parents death, he believes they are now a part of the ocean. That even under all the water, they were holding him all this time. That helped him escape the fear in that very moment.

He looked at a dead guard and spat on his corpse. He was disgusted by them. It reminded him of his misfortunes 'You're next... Bubblegum.' He thought. He was waiting for them to come, waiting to see if they would come, so he can show them his pain.

Meanwhile:

Jake had grown large and started to run towards the base, he ran as fast as he could. He needed to see his bro. Marceline, Bubblegum and Alan were on his back, riding on him all the way there. Alan took a deep breath 'Finn. What happened man?' He questioned.

He looked at the three, wondering how are they feeling right now, what were they thinking? It had to impact them severely, like a knife making its way to the heart. There had to be a feeling of sadness mixed with pain and nausea. No one even tried to say anything, not even Marceline's happy-go-lucky mood would even kick in.

Jake's thoughts... It was turned around and clustered with confusion and fear. His little brother choosing something evil? He couldn't believe it, he wanted it to be a horrible nightmare that he could wake up from, that he could escape and see Finn in the tree fort, playing BMO as always. But the words that the man said... it kept playing in his head over and over and over.

'Finn shouldered the burden of the human race and his mental stability and plans to stab his anger deep into the land. That anger, that rage, that is his friend, his weapon, his brother and the true source of his strength... This is the true Finn! He chose this path all by himself.'

It's unbelievable, he needed to see it for himself. Maybe he could find an answer, to bring his bro back, to undo his pain.

Marceline... Who could ever think that her goody two-shoes friend, her weenie would fall into darkness and descend into such madness? She remembers their jam sessions, their time when he was her henchman. And the moments that she was saved by him, even if she didn't want him to save her. How could she forget it all? The answer was simple; she couldn't. All the times pranking and jamming and hanging out as best buds, and now it turns to this.

Bubblegum, what's on her mind right now, guilt, confusion. Their had to be a reason why, a reason why she did what she did. There was something that Isonade claimed that time.

'They say mistakes and errors come back to bite you one day. In this case... They may as well be right.'

No doubt that what he said was right, this mistake came back to haunt her, and her beloved hero turned against her. He won't stop, until she's dead, until everything and everyone she loved is killed off by him. Just the thought of it, placed her in such a horrific state. She kept thinking to herself why did this happen to her, when the answer was seen in the past.

They finally arrived at the base and were shaking at what they saw, bodies of a Banana Guards littered everywhere, blood that painted the walls and soaked the ground. It was impossible not to become nauseated by this. It took every ounce of strength they had to not even vomit at the sight, or the smell. They looked at the entrance, and when their eyes gripped at the sight, there was nothing but complete darkness. But there was a slow but unsettling sound of a sword being dragged and the ground was screeching. Everyone was preparing for who was coming out, and they already knew who it was.

"Finn!" They all either said or thought. He came out of the darkness and into the light, looking at his 'friends' in front of him. He tilted his head sideways and gave a twisted smile. He even laughed under his breath.

"It's been awhile..." He began. "What brings you here?" He asked sadistically. They were all here, like the masked man predicted.

Each and everyone had something to say to him, somehow metaphorically, it was the same, only different.

"Finn, before I met you..." Marceline began "I was so messed up, I lost my moral code and I just constantly made people feel how I felt. When we met, you changed everything about me, I didn't feel alone like I did for years. You were the only one who made me smile, made me laugh, helped me have fun." She confessed. "I realized from you that doing the things I did wrong in the past won't even get me this far, where I am right now. But it isn't too late for you. You can turn back from all of this, please, we just wanna help you." She looked at him in sympathy, in pity. Yet the look on his face was ignoring her plea, anyone's plea.

"What will be there for me if I turned back?" He mocked. He didn't care about her little backstory or any excuses or the differences between right and wrong . All he wanted was to kill Bubblegum and destroy everything she held dear. "She took everything from me and you expect me to just turn the other way?" He angrily accused. He pointed his sword in front of them. "No one could ever know my pain, so stop trying to relate to me. Each and every one of you, you stand on her side, you wanna stop me, and you wanna protect her?!" He was by far infuriated with this. He considered this as an act of treason.

"Listen, I know that it was hard for you to find out." Bubblegum began. Just the sound of her voice was disgusting to Finn's ears. It was like poison was being poured into him, making him go berserk. "Please Finn! I don't wanna do this, I just want to-"

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Finn yelled interrupting her sentences. "You still come up with excuses after you took my family from me!" He yelled. Everyone's hearts were racing, it felt like it was going to leap out of their chests. "You want me to stop?! Huh?! My mom, my dad, the human race, bring them all back, bring them all here to me!" He ordered. "If you do that, I'll stop right now!"

"I don't wanna hurt you Finn." She claimed, her voice was breaking. Her eyes were becoming watery with tears.

"TOO LATE!" Finn screamed as he ran toward Bubblegum to pierce her chest with his sword, but Jake interfered by blocking the attack. Finn kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground.

"Finn! Don't do this!" Jake pleaded, pinching his nose. "Stop acting like you're my brother! Try something if you want, I'm just waiting to kill you... Jake." He said the last word with a sadistic voice that sounded sweet, but evil.

Finn leaped to kill Bubblegum again but his attack was intercepted by Marceline. Finn had punched her in the face, used the hilt of his sword to give her a clean uppercut to the jaw, he was about to slice her in the stomach but she dodged it in time, Finn sweep kicked her and stomped on her face. He was about to cut her head off until Alan came from behind him and did a flying kick. Finn missed the target and looked at Alan as if he was the next victim to fall to his blade.

"Finn, the masked man told us everything, I don't even know if it's the truth, but that isn't what matters..." Alan began. "What you've been doing... I understand how you feel." He concluded.

Finn's eye twitched with anger. "What could you understand..? Someone like you who had everything from the beginning, how could you possibly know anything about, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed. Even if they knew the truth, they could never understand his pain.

"I did it, I already got my revenge, I murdered everyone here, and I even killed someone close to you Bonnibel." He said her name with venomous hate. He took something out of her pocket and tossed it to the pink princess. He tossed a chunk of Peppermint Butler to the ground where she stood. She could only gasp in horror as she saw what lied in front of her.

"And I even destroyed the entire Fire Kingdom." He added. He was smiling about this like he found true happiness in such a deed. A smile that showed no regrets, no mercy, no guilt.

'No... He couldn't just..' Jake thought. The news was unbelievable for him to hear but it's true.

Finn clenched his fists. "I never felt this way before. I can hear all of the humans singing their praises, their honor being cleansed, so many of them want so much more..." He said and then he focuses his attention on Bubblegum, the key to avenge his fallen people.

"You never valued any life whatsoever, you just wanna make clones and believe everything's gonna be all right! You and your failed experiments, all those things you did to innocent people. My human people! You wanted me to be next when I was a baby didn't you?! You always snubbed and repudiated the human race so fine... You want them gone?! You wanna forget them?! I'll help you with that, BY KILLING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE YOU EVER LOVED!" He screamed at the princess. She wanted to explain herself, to tell her side of the story, but she felt her voice breaking and hot tears were streaming down her face.

Alan walked in front of Bubblegum, he was ready to fight him. Regardless of any injuries that was sustained.

"So you're next... Alan?" He said as he charged at him with his sword. The two clashed with each other multiple times, neither side gave an inch. They ran from the princess and the others as they exchanged blows. Finn was about to slice his shoulder but he dodged it in time, Alan tried to punch him square in the face, but Finn backed away in time. He jumped up and tried to slice his chest, but Alan quickly dodged it and appeared behind him. Finn had tried to pierce his heart but Alan used his two hands to prevent the attack. The sword appeared in the middle of his palms. Finn had leaped and performed a roundhouse kick, which Alan fell down and staggered to get up. He found a spear lying on the ground and picked it up they were about to clash with their weapons.

A loud clang was heard across the area, the two were trying to weaken the other. The spears tip could be seen getting a crack, and it broke off. Once it did, Finn punched him in the face and tried to stab him again. He rolled over and tried to make another attack. They were in the heat of the moment, so they had to make the attack immediately.

Both made the same move, they gave each other a headbutt, they fell far from each other. Finn raveled his sword and charged at Alan with a fist. Alan did the same thing. They ran at each other again and punched each other at the same time. The punch was so devastating that it broke the glass windows of the base. They dashed away from each other.

They panted from the clashing. Finn now felt his ribcage surge with pain again. A lightning bolt crashed in front of him and it showed Isonade and the masked man.

"I think that should be enough for you as of now." The man said. He had then looked at the group of enemies. "Bubblegum..." He said. He then turned his head to Finn "I'll make sure you can kill her properly later on." He claimed. "For now, let's leave." He said.

Alan walked to Finn, while keeping his distance. "Finn, I need to say something." He said.

The masked man had ignored his comment. "Let's go Finn." He said.

"Wait." Finn responded. He wanted to hear what he had to say.

Alan began "I know you want to destroy the Candy Kingdom, and I know that you won't change your mind. But if you attack the kingdom, I will have to fight you, save up all of your strength and just take it out on me. I can take it all, I know it."

"No matter what happens or what anyone says, I won't change." Finn said. "I'm going to kill each and every person in the Candy Kingdom, even you!" He said. His expression was deadly and he couldn't care less about the future or anything else, it was just revenge he cared about. It was everything. "So either kill me and be the 'new Hero of OOO'... Or just drop dead at my feet, you only have those choices!" He claimed, wanting to implant his truth, his reality into their heads.

Alan wasn't going to accept the choices "I'm not gonna drop dead, or be the new hero. I won't be either." He said. He was going to stop him, but he wasn't going to give up, or kill him.

"I'm not giving up on you Finn, you're like a brother to me man." He said smiling.

"I'm not going to change... I don't wanna understand you... I won't die... All of you are going to die." The cold venomous voice that dripped with hate filled every sentence.

"Then we'll all die together Finn." He claimed.

Finn sickly smiled at him, "Fine, at least I'll get to kill you." He responded.

A pause occurred with ended the conversation. "The argument appears to be over, let's go Finn." He said as the lightning bolt made the three disappear, leaving Finn with the words. "I'll talk to you later."

"We'll be waiting for you Finn..." Alan said.

Meanwhile:

Walking to the hideout it was then the chain of silence ended. "What did you want to discuss?" The masked man asked.

Finn clutched his ribcage "I want Project X-7-9."

When his sentence ended he looked at him, "You're ready then... I was aware your injuries were getting to you." He looked forward.

"Inject me with it immediately." He said emotionlessly.

The man was surprised at something. "A sudden change in attitude, what brought this on?" He asked impressed.

"I'll kill them all with everything I've got." He clutched his ribcage harder. "I'll wipe them from the face of the earth." He answered. "That's final." He said as he walked further into the darkness. Nothing will change his mind, no one was going to stop him. It was only a matter of time, until he carries out the deed. Turning back wasn't an option for him. Now he had to wait... for his moment...


	15. The Sudden Outbreak

Chapter 15: The Sudden Outbreak

Everyone stood there at the base, shocked at how Finn was at the very moment. Even then, they could even hear something at the end, when he vanished.

'I'll talk to you later.'

Just what did he mean by that? What was he planning next? It swirled around their heads as they tried to think about it.

Alan had then remembered something that happened recently, something that didn't sound good.

'**_My predecessor wanted me to remin_d_ you of something. Project X-7-9 will finally be tested to beings in this generation.'_**

What was the project about? What was it capable of? It will finally be tested? To beings in this generation? If Finn was aligned with them, then there's wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he'll be the test subject.

No one even answered what it was, yet the only people who knew about it was those two and Bubblegum. Yes... She was going to explain it, but she choked before she could even begin.

"What's Project X-7-9?" Alan asked. He looked at Bubblegum, she was the one with the answer right now, that's what they need now... No lies, no stories... just the answer... the truth. And if it came down to bashing some heads to get the answer, so be it.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked with his arms folded. "What does this Project- Whatever you call it has to do with anything?" "Isonade said Project X-7-9 was suppose to be some sort of experiment. If that's the case, Finn probably wants to get exposed to it. He wants it to kill us all, but what is it?" Bubblegum sighed, indicating that she was about to begin.

"Years ago, Finn's mother and I were working on something. Project X-7-9. Although it wasn't named project X seven nine, it was performed about seventy eight times. The experiment was suppose to strengthen bone and muscle structures." She began.

"So it was some sort of medicine or something?" Jake asked, wanting to get in on the details.

"Yes, it's what it was designed for. It was supposed to be for seniors so they could move a lot better, make them feel like their younger selves, and to repair any physical damage, it even works for younger people. Their strength, durability and speed increases dramatically." She explained.

"But why would Finn want to expose himself to that? I mean, he's strong and his bones aren't even weak." Jake said. He knew this from his adventures with his brother.

Alan had thought about this, with his hand on his chin. After a few seconds, he sees the main point. "If that's the case, if X-7-9 increases the physical structure, then maybe he'll want it to enhance himself in that way. It'll be like a permanent performance enhancing medication. He'll have superhuman strength, and he won't be easy to beat. Also as a side bonus, it'll heal his ribcage almost immediately."

"We gotta stop him, I need to talk to him." Bubblegum stated.

"It's too late to explain yourself." Marceline stated with her arms folded. "Finn wants to kill you, period. You need to prevent him from doing this." She was right, it was the only thing she could do.

"I'll call all of the kingdoms princesses and alert them about Finn." She said. Everyone disagreed with her statement. "No." Alan bluntly stated. "If you do something like that, it'll send other citizens that are not from your kingdom into a frenzy. We don't want this to become a worldwide matter. Finn's only grudge is with you and your kingdom, nothing else, you do this, and everybody's gonna die." Two choices; Throw the world into anarchy, or handle this privately. One of those is a good idea and all of them are risky.

"How will I protect my kingdom? I always counted on Finn for that, but now..." She was about to burst into tears. The vampire dragged Alan away from Bubblegum so she could talk to him privately. Leaving her and Jake. He was calming her down at this point.

"Listen I know this is too much to ask, but could you stay with Bonnie until this whole thing blows over? She's really jacked up about this." She asked.

"No." Alan said in a serious tone. "Believe it or not, Finn has every right to do what he's doing. She took his parents from him and Pinky tried to make him as another experiment. I'm trying to save Finn from his revenge. I mean find another way to deal with her. If you're telling to stay with that evil witch, then I'm just saying no. I have my own kingdom to look after." He stated. He didn't want to protect Bubblegum, but he wanted to save Finn.

"You're a prince?" She asked.

"Yeah, I made the town and everything from scratch after I ran away from my old kingdom." It was true, he was a prince, but he liked going against stuck up, royal rules.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was a champion of the princess somewhere, and I realized how much of a bitch she was. I ran off, and made my own kingdom." He stated bluntly. He didn't really get into detail like he did with Finn, he made it short, sweet, and to the point.

"Look if you're not going to do it for her, then do it for Finn." She pleaded. Marcy needed. "If you want to help Finn, then at least wait for him." She had to remark this in a different way. She would've done whatever it took to persuade him.

He sighed defeated. "I'm only waiting for him, when it comes down to the real deal, she's on her own." He stated. They walked back to see that Bubblegum calmed down a bit.

"Princess?" He said trying not to vomit "If you need someone to help your kingdom, I guess I could help." That last part really wanted to make him throw himself off a cliff. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't any nearby.

"You would really help me?" She asked. It was like someone or something was answering her questions at last.

"I want to save Finn and I'm sure you all do too. Let's just put our differences aside and do what we can." He said. He'll have to play along for now. "I'll find you appropriate accommodations in the Candy Kingdom, we'll do what we can to make you comfortable." She said, being filled with partial joy.

**_'Why is she talking to me like I'm some sort of dreamy boy that she'll stare at all the time?' He thought to himself. 'I feel like this woman is gonna do something to me in my sleep._**' He thought. He felt suspicious about her.

"What about the townspeople?" Marceline asked. "Don't they need you?"

"Don't worry about them, they're adaptable, they can take care of themselves, you'll find out they're more than capable of handling themselves without a prince or princess to guide them." He responded with confidence.

"Your quarters will be in the Candy Castle." She commented.

'**_Oh great, she's gonna screw me when she gets the chance. I'm gonna be pulled from my home to help her... How did my life turn into something like this?'_**

"Show me towards the Candy Kingdom, but don't expect me to be a good boy when I'm staying there temporarily." He warned. This wasn't what he wanted to do, but he was needed, and he was going to be there.

"We'll escort you to the kingdom and we hope that-" Bubblegum was still talking to Alan until he interrupted.

"I get it, I get it." He complained. "Can we just go now?" As much as he disagreed about protecting Bubblegum, he wanted to be there to fight Finn, should the time came knocking at his doorstep. The four walked to the Candy Kingdom, for Marceline she just had to float. The rest of course had to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The operation was a complete success, Finn was now filled the properties of Project X-7-9. He was sitting up on the bed, looking down on the ground. Most of his body was wrapped in bandages, his blond hair covered his eyes. But it didn't cover his evil smile. He felt like he was an entirely different person.

After the masked man had checked his vitals, he explained something to him that sounded like a sweet melody to his ears.

"Invasion?" He questioned. Just hearing the sound of it got him excited. His feeling of destroying the Candy Kingdom got more and more intense.

"Soon now... Yes... Only in a few days... From the moment you've recuperated, you will bring the Candy Kingdom to its knees. It's denizens will fall one by one, and the princess shall suffer. We won't kill much of them, because we promised you that you would kill them yourself." He explained. That was the game plan for this. Finn only sat there, his smile not fading away.

"You've just been injected with the experiment... So it'll take time for it to set in nicely in your body... Are you in pain?" He asked. He had to make sure that it wasn't affecting him in a negative way.

"No..." He said reassuringly. His voice was filled with pride. "It feels good... My mothers work... It's so amazing... I can already tell that... I'm not the same person I was from before." He evilly laughed. He couldn't wait to massacre the people of the Candy Kingdom. He wanted to hear their screams, see their bodies litter the ground, see them shake and tremble in terror, and every single wall painted with their blood.

The mysterious masked man walked out of the room and with Isonade. "Well it'll take awhile for him to recover, why don't we have a head start, get in on the action before he takes it all for himself?" He asked.

"Hmph... That's fine by me, I really wanna test out a couple of things before Finn carries out his deed. We'll warm them up for him." He answered he walked outside.

'**_At last my plans will finally come to fruition... It won't be long now...' _**He thought while looking to the sky. It was time... They will finally make their move.


	16. Starting Something

Chapter 16: Starting Something

The four arrived at the Candy Kingdom. The appearance made Alan feel nauseated. It looked so pink and childish. And just lookup at the castle made him want to drown himself in the river. He groaned at the appearance. If this was where he was staying, he might as well just sleep under a bridge.

"Welcome to the Candy Kingdom Alan, why don't we start with the grand tour so you could get a good vibe here." Bubblegum recommended. Alan and Bubblegum got onto a carriage and explored most of the kingdom. They covered every store, and every landmark. Bubblegum had to explain its name and its significance. Once the tour finally ended, they went to Alan's new room.

"So what do you think?" Bubblegum asked with a smile.

"It was nice, everything was so interesting." He lied. He fell asleep during most of the tour, he was lucky that she didn't see him doze off.

He lied down on his bed and thought to himself._ 'I may as well find a bar or something, to at least get outta the nightmare for a bit. Once I wake up, I'm probably gonna have an electric dog collar on my neck, so I'll be forced to stay here... Hehe when do I stop being sarcastic with myself and with others?' _He questioned as he smiled, looking up at the ceiling while lying down on his comfortable bed.

He saw the window and opened it, he went out the window and snuck out. He could've just used the front door, but somehow, he preferred this more.

He walked around the kingdom to see if anyone would have information on a bar. He saw a chocolate bar power walking in front of him. His stomach growled, indicating that he was a little hungry. He did a front flip to the chocolate bar, grabbed a top piece of his head and ripped it off.

"Ow!" He screamed. Rubbing the chunk that was a piece of his head. "What's the big idea buddy?" He said with clenched fists.

"It's for a cause." Alan answered not even looking at him. "What cause?" He furiously asked.

"Feeding my hungry ass." He laughed while taking a bite off the piece of chocolate.

"Sir..." He began raising his fists. "Prepare yourself for a devil of a skirmish." He said making his way to him. Alan was just walking away. He knew exactly how to beat him without hitting he could get any closer, Alan made his move.

"Penis." He said to the chocolate bar guy.

"Oh my word." He said light headed as he fainted to the ground. After walking straight, he sees a Candy figure just leaning on the pole, with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Waiting for someone?" Alan asked.

"Nope." The stranger answered. "Just drowning my sorrows right here." He said while taking a sip of wine.

"Do you know a bar somewhere around here?" Alan asked. The stranger turned to him. "I might be, what about it?" He said. Looks like he didn't trust this boy not to snitch.

"Believe me when I say this, my life is becoming more and more aggravating, and I'm being held against my will." He said, leaning against a wall.

"All right then, prove it to me..." The stranger tossed one of his wine bottles to him. "Drink some of it there, you do it and I'll show you where the bar is. He drank from the wine bottle until half of the wine was left.

He offered the bottle with half of the wine, the stranger refused, "Keep it..." He said. "You'll need it more, the bar's straight ahead and after five blocks take a right." He instructed.

After thanking the stranger he went to the empty bar, seeing a cute girl sitting down, having a glass of wine. Her long hair, her curvy body, and her magenta skin, it was enough to seduce him.

He sat next to her. "What brings you around here?" The girl asked. Her legs were crossed while she was curling her hair. He could see her beautiful sky blue eyes looking at him. "Just wanted to drown my sorrows... Just trying to relax a bit." He answered, he was at the age when he was allowed to drink, so no one tried to stop him.

"If only the bartender was here." She began, she started a conversation with him. They were the only ones in the bar... with no one else around. "Ehh that's alright, I can wait, I don't really have anything to do right now so it's cool." He said. They were both smiling at each other.

"You can have some of mine..." She said giving him a clean glass and pouring him some of her wine. He thanked her for the kind gesture and took a sip, enjoying it a lot.

"This is really good..." Alan said. "It feels like a breath of fresh air." The girl giggled at his statement "Really? Do you wanna make this interesting?" She proposed.

"How?" He asked. She placed a flirty smile on her face "If you can drink a lot more than me I'll do one thing for you, you name it, I'm willing to try anything."

He gave her a smirk, "I'm ready for it, no matter how much I drink, I just can't get drunk." She gave him three wine bottles and opened hers. "Ready when you are." She stated.

"Wait... What's happens if you win?" He asked. He needed to know what she wanted if she won the sudden competition.

"You'll have to do the same for me." She said, poking his nose gently.

Both opened their wine bottles and looked at each other, waiting to eagerly begin. Three seconds flew by and they started to drink as fast as they could. Swallow by swallow, the wine bottles were emptying in the blink of an eye. When they ran out of their three wine bottles, fifteen more took its place. Both weren't vomiting it all out or tipping over. Alan downed his eighth wine glass and he saw the girl not taking a sip of hers.

"You won." She stated. She gave up on winning when she saw this boy drinking so much wine like that. She deeply sighed, having a bad feeling about the outcome.

"So what do you want?" She asked. But deep down she thinks that he wants to do something lewd with her.

"Well there is this one thing." He said. The girl just knew that he was going to say it, she was regretting making the challenge now.

"I wanna know your name." He said. Her eyes widened and her ears perked up. That 'anything' was just to know her name? What is this boy doing?

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. "Well I just got here and you never told me your name. I just wanna know it so I could... I dunno, see you again." He said.

"Sarah." She answered. "My name is Sarah." She said. This boy wasn't really a pig, he seemed pretty nice. Maybe naïve, but nice.

"My names Alan. I'm new here in the Candy Kingdom." He said to her.

"It's actually nice to meet you Alan, how come you're here? Did you move or something?" She asked. Alan didn't want to get into details seeing he had to settle something covertly

. "Well I'll have to say business." He said smiling. "Business? Are you royal or something?" She asked.

"What makes you ask that?" "I saw you and the princess together in a carriage, I think she was giving you a tour here, but you looked like you fell asleep." She said. She saw him with the princess, and knew what happened. It made him laugh a bit.

"Well, I might be working with Bubblegum temporarily. I really can't say anything." He said nicely. She placed her hand on his arm "Promise me you'd tell me if it blows over?" She asked.

"I promise." He answered.

She got up off the stool and walked off. "Wait where ya going?" He asked.

"I should be getting home, I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow." He got up as well.

"Is it cool if I walked with ya, we did drink a lot so I guess maybe it can be the least I could do."

"I'd like that." She said. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the bar when they left. "So do you know who the bartender is?" He asked.

"Different person every day, I'm here for the wine too." Well at least that covered something. They had a long conversation on the way back, getting the time to know each other and just enjoying the time of their lives. "Well I guess I'll see you soon Sarah. It was nice to meet you." He concluded.

"It's a date Alan, I'll see you tomorrow." She went inside her home and Alan snuck into the castle and fell asleep. He did hope that Bubblegum wouldn't keep talking about all this crap about this and that, he'll just doze and shrug it off, like always.


	17. Eat Or Be Eaten

Chapter 17: Eat Or Be Eaten

The sun had started to rise, flooding the land with its bright light. It spilled into the homes of many people and it seeped its way into Alan's room. The rays shone onto his face. He got up, turned his face from the sun and yawned. He was about to get out of the room to start the day until he saw Bubblegum standing in front of the door with her arms folded, with an angry expression on her face.

"Where were you last night?" She screamed at him. Impatiently waiting for an answer. He just walked away and grinned. "Out." He answered. He went for the kitchen, with an angry princess in pursuit. "Oh really, you were out, you were suppose to be in this castle! Do you have any idea how scared I was!?" She exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Probably shitless." He responded while sifting for food that was in the fridge. He found a carton of milk and drank from it. "Do you have any respect for any princesses whatsoever?!"

"Used to, not anymore." He said casually. She growled under her breath "Fine, whatever. Look I made a list of workouts you should go through so you can be properly ready to fight Finn..."

"Ok let's be real here..." He snatches the list from her and looks at it "These workouts are complete bull crap, ain't nobody gonna get stronger following this list, I workout on my own and I get better and better. Now here's some advice.. T.T.L.A."

"T.T.L.A?" She says not knowing anything about it.

"Throw The List Away." He says as he chucks it out an open window. She gasps at this act that he did. He went outside to take a walk. He jogs for a couple of miles, not even slowing down. From there he sees a small group of people. "I tell ye, it's as real as anyone could ever imagine." A gruff voiced man said. He looked blind in one eye and his clothes were filled with ashes and dirt.

"Excuse me, what's all this about?" He asked. "Ah young feller, why don't ye rest and I'll tell ye a story that'll be horrific." He suggested. He did as he was suggested. "My crew were sailing in the calm weathers in the ol' night. We were returning from foreign lands until a mysterious lad came aboard uninvited. I tell ye, he had teeth that looked like a shark's, gills that appeared like magic on his neck. Ah he had a scythe, so sharp and stained with water mixed with blood, wore robes that he long discarded, leaving him without a shirt, skin as pale as a shark's, and eyes that peer into ones nightmare. I say he's a dastardly fellow. Ah he has slain and eaten some of me crew, the beast hungered for blood, even me own ship was littered with their corpses. Lady Luck had granted me and the rest of me crew good fortune as we survived. The monster I speak of is the 'Sea Reaper'." He concluded.

"The Sea Reaper?" Alan asked. This sounded too familiar to him. "Aye young lad. He lingers in the night, taking sailors as his prey, some say a myth, others a legend, but I know he's real." "How did you escape?" He asked. "His thirst for blood had been quenched m'boy, for he had fled into the night, and waits to take more lives again." He said assuringly. It was quite a horrific night for them.

"That had to be rough man." "It was young lad, it was. Now I have to recruit one more crew member to help me catch the beast." "I'll go." He volunteered. "Ah young lad, the oceans an unforgiving mistress, you'll be fed to the sharks once ye fall overboard." "I've been through danger all my life, I wanna help you sir." He said. Alan didn't wanna stand by and watch him get killed. He was going to help. "Give me one reason why." He said, still refusing Alan's offer to help. "I know who this 'Sea Reaper' is." The man had looked at him in shock. "The Sea Reaper, ye know who he masquerades as?" He said with excitement. "Yes, his real name is Isonade, he's one tough S.O.B, but I can help you." The man smiled. "Well then..." He gives him a pair of swords "Welcome aboard." He said as he took him to his ship.

He stood on the ship, waiting for the beast to appear. As they made their stops and such, Alan was getting restless on finding Isonade, not even the gentle rocking waves calmed him down. "Captain, I think I see something and it's approaching us head on." A crew member warned. "We'll harpoon the beast before it..." The captain was explaining but he was interrupted. "No, if you do this on a smaller boat, you'll be dead almost immediately, let him board so we can all kill him, with many of us here the probability of killing him should be high." The captain stroked his chin. "Very well, if ye knew the beast, we'll cooperate." He had to place his faith in the boy, considering he didn't have much of a chance from before.

At a quick speed, the 'Sea Reaper' had leaped from the ocean and lunged at one of the crew members, he was about to kill him but his scythe attack was blocked by Alan. In return the crew member gave his thanks for protecting him. "The Sea Reaper's aboard, arm yourselves men!" The captain yelled as they scrambled to retrieve their weapons.

"Ah so you're here... I thought you would've waited at the Candy Kingdom." Isonade claimed, giving a smirk. "I don't have to answer myself to you, you're gonna pay for what you did to those sailors." He said, pointing one of his given swords to his enemy. "Hm... So you found out and chased after me? Alright then, I think it's about time I prepare my dinner, and instead of the captain, you'll be the main course. I guess the crew members should be the appetizers."

He swung his scythe but Alan dodged it by jumping up. He had to stab his sword into Isonade, but he dashed away, only to stab the ship. Alan was met with a shoulder tackle as he was hit with a counterattack. He was about to fall off the ship, but he grabbed on one of the ropes to the side. He was swinging uncontrollably. But the rope suddenly snapped and he fell to the ground. "I thought you had powers that could devastate the land, were you bluffing about that to Finn?" He scolded. Alan got back up to his feet. "I... I won't use my powers, I won't do anything so stupid, I'll grow overconfident because of them... And so I've decided... TO USE MY OWN STRENGTH!" He said as he charged at his enemy. "I'll never understand how someone like you could just forget their powers would ever exist." He still talked as Alan tried to strike him. "Power is what gets you somewhere, the weak, the feeble and the cowards have no future. It only takes people like me to change everything, a dark will, suits a dark world. Everyone believes in happy endings, but they're just mere illusions. You've already experienced that years ago with... Gah-" In the midst of talking, Isonade was met with a knee to the cheek. Alan was slicing him a bit, but he looked like he was still alive, like the sword gashes were nothing but mere cuts.

Seeing that they were on the edge of the ship, Alan tackled him underwater. Until then he heard his voice. "Water is my main element boy, you think you've won? I guess I'll play around with you in here." He said as he changed shape into a shark-man like creature. He charged at him with quick speed and opened his mouth. '**_I'm not gonna be a overgrown fish's dinner._' **He thought as he used his swords to keep his mouth open. They were moving forward to the ship. _'**He's gonna hit the ship from under, using me as a battering ram.**_**' **He tried to redirect it, but it was too much and was met with a rocking ram. The ship didn't break but it did rise up from the water a bit.

Alan was thrown away from the ship and was ran over again and again and again. The feeling of having whatever oxygen left in his lungs were escaping. "Hehehe... Feeling light headed yet?" Isonade said as he kept running him over. They both knew that one of them were drowning. "Time to eat." He said as he opened his mouth and went for Alan again. But before he could make impact, Alan's eyes glowed light blue and stopped him with one hand. He gave him an uppercut to the air and flew up like a bullet after him. Alan had quickly ran him over like he did before, except they were high in the air and he was much quicker. He gave an axe handle smash and made Isonade crash underwater into the bottom of the ocean, he followed quickly and started to strike him on the ocean floors again and again. It was so powerful, it was like a small earthquake and waves were coming up from the punches. Alan grabbed his throat and started to throw him up high in the air. He followed after and appeared behind him and punched not only his face, but through his scythe, breaking it. He fell down into the water, not moving a muscle. The crew cheered as they saw Isonade taken down, his body was floating in the water.

"Well lad..." The captain began "I was right to put my faith in ye... Ye showed the monster what for." Crew members were patting him on the back as a job well done. Even in all the cheering and praise, an evil laughter could be heard. "Well well well, looks like the boy has power after all. Hone them, love them and use it to your hearts content, heheh..." It was Isonade, he was still alive his body was still afloat, but no one could see his face, just his chin and neck. "You'll have to use them soon, so be ready. I hope we can meet again, so we can settle the score... Properly." His body had then started to sink underwater slowly. Alan had tried to go after him but something was wrong, his body just gave out on him, "Ugh..." He groaned as he fell down passed out on the ship. "Get him to sick bay." The captain said. "We set course for the Candy Kingdom in one hour, move it lads!"


	18. Break Their Bones

Chapter 18: Break Their Bones

Jake wasn't feeling too well after what happened at the base. He couldn't eat, he barely had any amount of sleep. He pours himself a cup of coffee, trying to stay up a bit longer. As he takes his sip, he stares outside, wondering, waiting. **_'Finn? Why?'_** He thought. But he knew exactly why. That day kept replaying in his head, he saw the boy he grew up with in a whole different light. Not even the warm, crisp air outside could calm him down. All of this, it's chaos. He didn't answer anyone calling him, not even Lady or his children. He would just let the phone ring and wait for it to go away.

But there was something that couldn't go away: pain. His pain, for his brother, for his friends and for his children. It kept hurting him so. His dreams were plagued by Finn's revenge. He was scared of what would happen. If his kids, his wife and everyone he cared about were trapped in the crossfire, what would he do then? He gripped the handle of the coffee mug even tighter, he was violently shaking. It kept at it for a few until a knock came at the door. He disregarded it, he paused, couldn't move any muscle.

"Jake?" A voice called. He turned around and saw Marceline. "How're ya holding up?" She asked. Lady asked if she could drop by and check on him, he didn't leave the house for a couple days. "I don't know." He answered weakly. "I just can't believe all this happened to Finn. I mean... I don't know whose side I'm on. I love my bro and I don't want him to do something like this, but somehow... I feel like he should do this." He answered. His head was raging with mixed emotions.

Marceline placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Finn'll snap out of it and be the hero again like always." She tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working. "Whose hero?" He questioned. "Bubblegum's hero, the human's hero, or the hero of OOO!? All of this is too much, he's gonna kill a lot of people, I know it!" He said while pacing around the room. "That masked creep just swoops in and does this to my innocent bro, and what's worse is Bubblegum played his parents and him! So why do I feel that he should take his revenge, but he shouldn't!?" Jake screamed. It took a small load out of his mind, knowing that he had to spill his guts out to one person.

"Why don't we find the masked guy and take him down, we'll make him tell us where Finn is and we can help him." The vampire Queen suggested. "How can we find him?" He listened. "How we're gonna do this?" She knocks on his head. "Hello? You're a dog with a sense of smell and I'm a vampire, we can find him fast this way." She said. Hearing this uplifted Jake's spirit a little bit. He stood up and with determination in his eyes. "Let's do this." He said storming out of the house.

Jake and Marceline had sniffed out the masked man for hours, no leads, no trails, nothing. It was like finding a possible mythological character. It just seemed impossible. Every kingdom they scoured for, until night came and heavy drops of rain poured down, almost flooding the ground. A lightning bolt had crashed right in front of them, they assumed fighting positions and finally saw the masked man, with his back turned to them. "Were you looking for me?" He said. The man obviously knew the answer, and yet, all these games he kept playing, affected the individuals mental state. They couldn't tell whether one was puppet, if he premeditated this outcome, or doing this because they believed they were one step ahead.

"Where's Finn?!" Jake said menacingly. He enlarged his fists, ready to attack. "It wouldn't do any good if I told you. You're all good as dead anyway. But before that happens..." He turns around while cracking his knuckles. "I get to have a little fun with you two." Jake had charged at the masked man, as he stood waiting for him. He just needed to the same thing as before. He dodged Jake's attack with ease, now he was ready to strike back. From his side, Marceline rushed in and kicked him, but he blocked the attack. "Did you forget what he did to you last time? Be careful next time." She said. Jake did remember, now he had another game plan going on.

'**_The girl could be a problem, she's trying to read my movements... Maybe she'll morph and try to attack me mid or long range, considering I'm a close combat type... But I need one small opening and then they'll lose.' _**

**"DIE!"** Jake screamed. That didn't sound like anything he would say. He punched the ground and created a small quake. The masked man had appeared behind him with his arms folded. "I forgot the mutt could speak." He sarcastically said. He was trying to provoke Jake's anger and it was working.

Marceline changed into her bat form and tried to punch the man where he was standing. He dashed back avoiding her attacks easily. The last attack made her wrist get closer to him. He readied himself to paralyze it, until it formed into a tentacle. He grabbed it with one hand and spun her around, making her hit Jake and fall to the ground. "Was this exactly your resolve to kill me?" He snickered under his breath. "This fight was nothing more than a stop on the way for me."

Jake's hand appeared from underground and gripped the man tightly. "You're gonna tell us what you did to Finn and how did you get your hands on that project Bonnie knows about!" Marceline exclaimed. Jake gripped him tighter and tighter, but the man held his composure quite well. "Since you're about to die, I'll enlighten you. I gave Finn Project X-7-9 because he wanted it. He'll be ready for all of you when the time comes."

"How did you even get Project X-7-9!? Out of all the 78 projects you get the complete and successful one! You know it like its in the back of your head!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Simple: I was the one that encouraged Finn's mother and the princess to make such a experiment, and second..." He paused and looked at Jake. "My blood is the main ingredient of the experiment." They looked at him with widened eyes. His blood?! Project X-7-9 is his blood?! He continued talking. "I think it would be polite for me to just take a peek at the ingredients that I gave them. It's only natural."

Jake was about to crush his body, but somehow the man had slipped out of his grasp he ran toward the dogs wrist and he finally landed a strike on it. Jake quickly used his other hand to strike him, but he grabbed his other hand and dragged the yellow dog towards him. His chest and collar bone weren't guarded. "Begone." The man said calmly when he was about to strike all the parts. But Jake widened himself, increased his width and wrapped around the man like a strait jacket. "It's over, now you're taking us to Finn!" Jake commanded. But he felt his stretched hand letting go of him.

"You're starting to feel it aren't you?" Jake struggled to keep its form, but it was going out of its own. "I wasn't trying to take you out immediately, I wanted to prolong this game for a while. When you made your entire hand appear from the ground, it enabled me to paralyze you, if not by my hands, then maybe I'll step on the right places. You may stretch your limbs at will, but your carelessness holds it back, you never could let it reach its full potential. Your ignorance led to this."

Once the grasp had fully loosened and Jake's hand was starting to give out on him, he broke free and landed blows on his neck, collar bone and forehead. He then got behind him and delivered a critical elbow drop on his spine. Blood came out of his mouth and his eyes rolled over. His fate as of now is unknown. "JAKE!" Marceline screamed. "He'll need medical attention after what I did..." He claimed. "You... You wanted to know about Finn... Thing is... You're too late." He said walking away... Vanishing into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Finn was clenching and unclenching his fists. The bandages that covered his body were long removed. He felt his body movements responding better. He clutched at his ribcage, feeling the pain long gone from his body. He slowly got up from his bed, he stretched his neck, back and shoulders. He begins to walk, slowly to the exit, seeing the rain pour down fiercely on his face. He stares up at the sky, feeling water just falling onto his body. It felt amazing, after being in a damp and cold mountain cave. He finally felt the air and the weather. He grabs his backpack and sees a picture falling out of it. He sees a photo of him, Jake, Bubblegum and Marceline. He glares at the image in disgust. He grabs a dagger and stabs the picture to the ground. The tip hit Bubblegum's face and the hilt barely covered everyone's head. A wicked smile slowly crept its way onto his face. Finally, he's finally ready to do this. He leaps from the mountain, falling from enormous heights, and he crashed to the ground, leaving a gaping hole. Unharmed and uninjured, he left the hideout, ready to enact on his revenge. His time is now.


End file.
